¿Por que la vida no es más facil?
by GrISeL.3
Summary: Estoy cansada de esperarte, estoy cansada de estar sola, estoy cansada de tener miedo…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><em>Cada vez que me levando por la mañana, me hago la misma pregunta. ¿Cuándo llegaras? Llevo casi toda mi vida esperando a la persona que complete mi existencia. En ocasiones pienso que estoy aquí para permanecer sola. Cuando estoy muy deprimida le pido a Dios que me mande ya a alguien que este con migo. Solo que nada pasa. A veces me resigno, pensando que tal vez no estoy preparada, que como merezco algo mucho mejor todavía no llega. Pero me estoy engañando a mí misma.<em>

_Mi familia y mis amigos más cercanos me dices que ya es hora de que busque o deje entrar a alguien para que ocupe mi corazón, solo que ellos no saben que día a día me la paso esperando, buscando y deseando a aquel que debe ser mío. Es difícil hablar sobre mis sentimientos._

_ Algunos piensan que soy demasiado exigente y que por ello no tengo a nadie. Pero mi yo interno, sale a relucir indicando que no es que sea exigente sino que no ha llegado. Eh intentando incluso salir con aquellos que me lo han pedido, aunque sea por diversión pero no me siento bien al aceptarlos._

_Cuando vendrás a mí, me estoy cansando de esperarte. O acaso tu no me quieres en tu vida?_

* * *

><p>Bueno aqui estamos de nuevo... Espero les guste.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

-¡Oye! Podrías esperarme. Trataba de detenerlo mientras corría por todo el pasillo del instituto hacia el estacionamiento.

-Llevo algo de prisa así que no molestes. No sé en qué momento acepte darle tutorías a este pelmazo.

- Lamento molestarte ¡señor importante! Dije sarcásticamente. -Pero necesitamos hablar sobre tu falta de interés en las Clases de Biología que trato con mucho esfuerzo enseñarte. A la entrada del estacionamiento se detuvo mientras me miraba con enojo.

- Mira niñita, no necesito de tu ayuda para pasar la materia, solo necesito prestar más atención, así que no te preocupes, púes dar por terminadas las sesiones.

Se giró y continúo su camino a su motocicleta. Mientras yo me quedaba ahí parada mientras mi enojo y orgullo se desbordada, ya que todos me miraban como si yo estuviera loca, si lo único que quería era cumplir con la promesa que le hice al profesor de Biología.

No se por cuanto estuve de pie. Cuando reacciones me di cuenta que solo quedaban algunos autos. Decidí ir a mi casa caminando ya que solo estaba a 20 minutos de la escuela. Normalmente me molestaba ir a pie pero me rehusaba a ir en el transporté escolar. Además necesitaba despejarme ya que todavía estaba molesta por lo que acababa de pasar. No sé cómo se atrevía a hablarme así, solo trataba de ayudarlo y él que hace, me grita frente a casi todo el cuerpo estudiantil y me llame niñita como si él fuera la gran cosa. Él era quien me necesitaba no al revés. Pero en fin esperare a que el muy bestia venga a rogarme a que le ayude. En cuento llegué a casa, saque lo necesario para hacer la comida pues Rene no iba a tardar en llegar de la oficina. Cuando termine me dirigí a mi cuarto para hacer mis deberes cuando estaba por terminar sonó el teléfono:

- Si diga.

- Hola amor. Era mi madre siempre tan cariñosa

- Ya vienes en camino, le pregunte.

- Lo siento todavía no, tengo trabajo que hacer y por eso llamada para decirte que no me esperes despierta.

- OK no te preocupes. Genial otro día para comer sola pensé.

- Muy bien descansa y pórtate bien. Lo dijo con tono de burla. Ya que ella sabía que era deseado responsable para hacer otra cosa

-Gracias por tu confianza mamá. Ella río. -Solo cuídate quieres.

-Claro nos vemos mañana. Y colgó.

Cualquier otro adolescente celebraría que sus padres no estuvieran en casa, pero yo no. Toda mi vida eh estado sola. Mis padres se divorciaron cuando apenas tenía unos días de nacida así que mi mamá Rene y yo nos mudamos a Arizona. Mientras que mi padre Charlie se quedaba en el peor lugar para vivir, un pueblito llamado Forks en donde llovía por lo menos 20 horas al día. Solía visitar a mi padre por dos semanas cuando niña pero con forme fui creciendo me revele y decidí no ir más. Ya que odio los días lluviosos, me gusta vivir en Arizona ya que aquí hace mucho calor y nunca llueve.

Después de la llamada de mi mamá, decidí guardar la cena para mañana. Estaba cansada de comer sola. Antes de ir a la cama me di una ducha para relajarme. Mientras secaba mi cabello escuche mi celular sonar solo que no reconocía el número y no conteste.

Al despertar por la mañana, lo primero que pensé fue "OK otro día más en la Vida de Isabella Swan". Me sentía vacía y la verdad no sabía por qué. Tenía una madre cariñosa, un padre que a pesar de que no lo veía mucho sabía que si lo necesitaba iba a estar con migo, podía contar con mi mejor amiga Tanya y su prima Irina. En este momento no tenía novio pero estuve saliendo con Alex por 6 meses hasta que se fue a vivir a los Ángeles, todavía hablaba con él por MSN o teléfono pero no era lo mismo. Cuento con buenas calificaciones y no he tenido ningún problema grave. Pero a pesar de todo sentía que algo me hacía falta.

De camino al instituto fui pasada por el pesado de James, que iba en su motocicleta. En cuanto lo vi. Recordé todo lo que el imbécil me digo ayer y recordé mi decisión de no ayudarlo hasta que lo viera suplicar. En la entrada me estaban esperando Tanya e Irina para dirigirnos a clases.

-Hola chicas que tal les fue ayer. Ambas faltaron a clases el día de ayer ya que tenían una reunión familiar. Ellas pertenecen a unas de las familias más prestigiosas del Estado.

- Pues digamos que fue peor que las clases de Prof. González, por lo menos lo fue para mí. Contesto Irina mientras le sonreía a Tanya. - Y a ti como te fue con el chico rudo.

- Ni me lo recuerdes. Hace tanto tiempo que no sentía tanta vergüenza. Les iba contando mientras íbamos a clase de Historia Americana.

- Vamos no pudo ser tan malo. Se burló Irina

- Que te griten que eres una niña y que no requieren de tu ayuda frente a casi toda la escuela.

¡No como crees esto no es nada vergonzoso sin mencionar humillante!. Realmente me estaba enojando.

-Tranquila Bella respira. Lo intente mientras tomábamos nuestros lugares en clase y me di cuenta que Tanya no había dicho nada.

- Eh Tanya ¿estás bien? Le pregunte pero al parecer estaba en otro mundo pues ni siquiera parpadeo. Irina soltó una risita.- ¿Qué le pasa? me volteé a ver a Irina

- Pues digamos que el día de ayer fue su mejor día. Estaba confundida no entendía de que hablaba. Cuando pretendía preguntar el profesor llamo al orden para dar su clase.

Duran la clase me di cuenta que de Tanya seguía en su mundo. De vez en cuando la escuchaba suspirar pero nada más. Cuando por fin término fuimos las ultimas en salir y fue cuando me dispuse preguntar por qué Tanya estaba así.

-Oye Tanya estas bien. Le preguntaba mientras la tomaba del brazo.

Ella era una chica muy hermosa, alta con cabello dorado como el oro, grandes ojos azules y pues bueno era bastante impresionante como para que cualquier chica se le cayera su autoestima en cuanto una la veía. Entre ellas estaba yo incluida pues compararme con ella era comparar el sol y la luna. Yo era de mediana estatura, ojos y cabello castaño y pálida, aunque llevaba viviendo en Arizona casi toda mi vida no había podido broncearme aunque sea un poco. Irina al ser prima de Tanya compartían casi la misma belleza. En ocasiones me pregunta por qué estaba con ellas, yo una simplona sin chiste.

- No te preocupes Bella, ha estado así desde ayer, déjala desfrutar de su fantasía. Se burló.

- Es que no entiendo por qué esta así. Entramos a nuestra siguiente clase ya que compartíamos casi las mismas clases.

-En cuanto despierte de su agradable sueño te contamos que paso ayer que la tiene alucinada.

Tanya estuvo así toda la mañana por más que trataba de entablar una conversación con ella, ni siquiera me volteaba a ver. No sé cuál era el misterio pues Irina se rehusaba a contarme porque estaba así. Por fin en el almuerzo Tanya dio muestras de vida.

- Mmm hola Bells ¿cómo estás?. Lucia bastante confundida como si se estuviera preguntando por que estaba en el comedor. Fue bastante gracioso.

- Valla esta que reaccionas, pensaba que ya te había perdido. Me burle. Ella se sonrojo era realmente raro verla así pues generalmente era yo la que terminaba con cara de tomate.

- Lo siento estaba pensando en cosas. Irina sí que se rió.

- Que clase de cosas ehh.

- Basta Irina, cierra la boca y déjame en paz.

- Vamos somos amigas le tenemos que contar a Bells ella ha estado preguntando desde la mañana que te pasa. Esta Tanya agacho la cabeza y entrelazó sus dedos. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que algo pasaba era muy raro que Tanya demostrara esa actitud.

-Alguien me va a decir algo o se van a quedar calladas. Realmente me estaba desesperando. Irina y Tanya intercambiaron mirados como si estuvieran determinando si contarme o no. Como era posible se suponía que era su mejor amiga. Eso saco mi enojo, se suponía que éramos amigas, que confiábamos entre nosotras que no había secretos. -Saben no me digan nada. Decía eso mientras me ponía de pie para salir.

-Espera Bells. Me gritaban pero en verdad estaba molesta por que para mí ellas eran las hermanas que nunca tuve. Las conozco desde la primaria. Cada vez que alguna de ellas me necesita siempre estaba para ellas no importando que situación fuera. Haría cualquier cosa por ellas cuando me lo pedían sin importar que. Y ellas no podían ser honestas con migo, era lo único que pedía. Muchos creerán que actué de una manera exagerada, pero no era la primera vez que lo hacían. En ocasiones pensaba que eran gemelas porque solo se tenían que mirarse entre ellas para saber que pasaba. Me dirigí a la biblioteca pues era uno de mis lugares preferido. Desde que era niña me gustaba leer, tal vez por que como todo el día estaba sola y Rene no me deja salir, empecé leyendo los pocos libros que había en la casa. Cuando Rene se dio cuenta me traía libros y así me fue asiendo de una mini biblioteca en mi casa.

Fui al rincón más apartado para tratar de tranquilizarme. Cuando iba dando vuelta me encontré con una parejita pero no estaban precisamente buscando un libro, estaban teniendo un encuentro muy cercano. Técnicamente se estaban comiendo, las manos del chico estaban abajo de la falta de la chica no lograba ver quien eran. Cuando me disponía a dar la vuelta me tropecé con unos libros que estaban en el piso. Logre sostenerme de una estantería, provocando que soltara un pequeño grito provocando que la parejita se separara y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta quienes eran. El patán con motocicleta James y la muy santurrona Jessica. Los ignore y salí lo más rápido posible. Me encontraba bastante sorprendida por encontrarlos en plena jugada pero no me sorprendía de quienes eran. Él era el gran jugador de fútbol y ella la organizadora de los eventos del instituto. Estaba divagando de lo sucedido cuando de repente sentí que alguien me jalaba del brazo con mucha fuerza.

- Oye a donde crees que vas. Genial, fue lo único que pensé.

- Suéltame imbécil, a ti que te importan a donde vaya. Jale mi brazo para que me soltara pero presiono más. -Oye suéltame me lastimas.

- No está de más, que me digas a dónde vas. Vaya creo que hoy no es mi día.

- Mira no tengo por qué decirte a donde voy. Y Para ser honesta todavía no sabía a donde me dirigía. -Pero si insinúas que voy a ir con el chisme a la dirección pues te confirmo que no pensaba hacerlo, lo que ustedes hagan me da igual, total es su vida. Entonces me soltó.

- Bien más te vale no decir nada. Este que le pasa primero me llama niña y ahora chismosa.

-No me amenaces y la verdad no sé por qué me dices a mí eso, a quien deberías de advertirle es a Jessica por que a ella le encantara divulgar que estuvo contigo en la biblioteca.

-Ella no va a decir nada. Eso me hizo enojar él no me conocía como para asegurar que yo iba a ir con el chime y aparte que creyera que la boca floja de Jessica no fuera a decir nada. -Está bien nos vemos en clase. Él se dio la vuelta y se fue volviendo a dejarme enojada y humillada.

Definitivamente hoy no era mi día. La siguiente clase era Biología y compartía mesa con James. No tenía ganas de lidiar con él otra vez así que decidí salir de la escuela. Necesitaba espacio para analizar lo que acababa de pasar. Saque mis cosa de mi casillero y me dirige a la parada para tomar un autobús que me llevara a la librería del Centro comercial. El centro comercial estaba como a 30 min. De la escuela, me sirvió para relajarme.

El Centro comercial era bastante grande, contaba con varias librerías y muchas tiendas de ropa. No me gustaban las compras, las pocas veces que venía era porque Tanya e Irina decidían cambiar de guardarropa. Eso me recordó la discusión de esta mañana. Después de que compre el libro que buscaba, compre un café y me senté en un sillón para hojear el libro. Pero en vez de empezar con el libro solo recapitulaba lo que paso hoy con Tanya e Irina, muchos reherían que actué de una manera muy infantil pero yo en verdad me sentí herida. Sé que son primas y es lógico que tengan secretos de familia que no puedan compartir, pero ahí fue donde me di cuenta que lo que sentía eran celos que ellas tuvieran esa conexión, una que por más que yo quisiera atravesar no iba a lograr. Eran primas, eran hermosas y sus padres tenían el dinero suficiente como para que sus nieto no trabajaran. Y yo quien era. Una chica de la media, con padres divorciados y tal vez tenga las más altas calificaciones de mi clase, pero si no me daban una beca, no iba a poder entrar en una universidad decente esto sin mencionar que tendría que trabajar para pagar los gastos adicionales.

Pase bastante tiempo analizando que iba a hacer si no daban la beca. No creía siquiera poder ir a la Universidad del Estado de Arizona. Era muy mala y no daban las clases que buscaba. La única solución que tuve fue que lo mejor sería en el peor de los casos ir a la Universidad de Forks, era buena y contaba con las clases de literatura que buscaba. Ir a la Universidad de Forks era la última de mis opciones. Todo se resumía a la respuesta que llevaba esperando por 3 semanas empezaba a pensar que nunca iba a llegar.

Cuando me di cuenta ya eran pasadas de las cinco así que decidí mejor ir a mi casa. Cuando estaba atravesando la puerta alguien entro con mucha fuerza, y me tiro junto con la mitad de mi café que ya estaba frio por el tiempo. Escuche una risita, eso fue suficiente para que la tranquilidad que llevaba toda la tarde recuperando se fuera.

-Está bien. Mire así arriba para mirar a la persona que me había tirado y fue entonces cuando vi al hombre más hermoso que allá visto hasta a horita. Era alto, con tez blanca, un cabello reluciente y unos ojos verdes impresionantes a su lado estaba una chica de mediana estatura de igual manera tez blanca, muy hermosa y era ella quien se estaba riendo. Genial soy la payasa de esta chica. Me levante, el chico trato de ayudarme pero no lo permití ya bastante me habían humillado.

El volvió a preguntar- Te encuentras bien. Que si estoy bien, que si estoy bien, lo que tiene de atractivo lo tiene de estúpido, tiro la mitad de mi café en encima de mi blusa frente a unos 15 personas que estaban en el lugar. Decidí no contestar para no hacer una escena así que mejor tome mis cosas y los empuje pasa salir. Trate de caminar lo más rápido que pude, para que el menor número de persona me viera mojada por el café, ya que no llevaba suéter para cubrir el daño. Tome el primer autobús para ir a casa. Hoy simplemente no debí de haberme levantado, debí de a verme quedado en casa.

Al llegar me sorprendí que el auto me di madre estuviera estacionado frente a casa. Era muy raro que ella llegara temprano.

Al entrar arroje mis llaves en la mesa del recibidor. -¡Mamá!

-Estoy en la cocina. Llega temprano y no me espera para comer.

- A qué se debe que llegues temp... Le estaba diciendo cuando me di cuenta que no estaba sola en la cocina. Estaba un señor con ella, se veía un poco más joven que mi mana.

- Hola. El tipo saludo. Lo más probable es que sea la conquista de la semana de mi mama, pero era raro que lo trajera a la casa, normalmente salía se divertía y los votaba. Yo generalmente no los conocía, solo por las cosas que me contaba mi mama.

-Hola. Conteste amablemente. - Voy a hacer mi tarea. No quería interrumpir a mi mama con su conquista así que me día la vuelta.

-Bellss espera. ... Que te paso. Digo mi mama, mirando mi ropa

-Pues...un chico choco con migo y digamos que me tiro encima mi café. Dije con resignación.

-Debes de ser más cuidadosa ... No quieres comer algo. Lo que ella quiso decir fue, Puedes preparar algo pues yo no sé cocinar y traje a comer a este tipo que en verdad quiero en mi cama.

Sin voltearme solo le conteste. -No gracias ya comí, pero puedes sacar la comida que hice ayer. Lo primero que hice al subir fue darme una ducha para luego checar mi correo. Durante el día no me había dado cuenta que se me había olvidado mi celular. Al revisarlo puede ver muchos mensajes y llamadas perdidas de Tanya e Irina. Realmente todavía no sabía qué hacer con lo que sentía así que mejor las ignore. Lo que me pareció mas extraño fue ver nuevamente el mismo número desconocido, llamo cuatro veces a mi cel. No lo conocía así que lo más probable es que le hayan dado un número erróneo. Termine con mis deberes, decidía a empezar el libro que compre, fue ahí cuando me percate que no lo tenía con migo, de seguro cuando caí se me olvido recogerlo, que tonta había sido, pero mi mama me pidió que bajara. Supuse que el tipo ya se había ido así que baje en pijama.

- ¿Qué pasa?. Le pregunte. Dándome cuenta que el tipo seguía en la casa.

- Pasemos a la sala que les parece pregunto mi mamá. Eso sí que era extraño.

Nos sentamos. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que algo muy raro pasaba. Rene tomo la mano del tipo.

-Bells él es Phil, estuve trabajando para el en un evento deportivo. Mi madre tenía un trabajo como secretaria en una compañía de eventos sociales, en ocasiones la asía como asistente de los organizadores. Lo único que me se me ocurrió decir fue mucho gusto Phil.

- Lo mismo para mí, tu madre me ha hablado mucho de ti. La verdad estaba algo ansioso por conocerte. Y luego un silencio incomodo se presentó, no sabía que decir. Normalmente mi mama decía que nunca duraba mucho con un hombre como para hablarle de mí, solo los utilizada como yo a los libros, para no sentirse sola. Después los dejaba e iba con el siguiente. Esto sí que era algo fuera de lo normal en la vida de Rene.

-Isabella, empezó mi madre. Ella nunca me llamaba así a menos de que se enojara con migo. Sé que lo que te voy a decir va a hacer difícil para ti, pero quiero que sepas que nunca aria nada para dañarte de acuerdo. Respire y solo asentí. -Llevo saliendo con Phil desde hace un poco más de cuatro meses, con él mes ciento feliz y una mujer completa. Sé que es un poco pronto pero... la voz de mi mama se cortó y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando iba a decir algo Phil dijo:

-Bells, le eh pedido a tu madre que se case con migo. Que eso sí que es ir rápido. Lo dijo sin más como si fuera cualquier cosa. Yo no sabía que decir solo me quede sentada tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Tanto Phil como mi madre me miraban, Phil abrazo a mi madre ella lo miro y ahí fue cuando lo vi. Se miraban con AMOR. Al fin mi madre había encontrado a su príncipe, ella decía que no continuaba una relación por más tiempo pues según era pérdida de tiempo. Solía decir que cuando llegara su otra mitad, al mirarlo lo iba a saber. Y por fin lo encontró.

- Y para cuando es la Boda. Pregunte alegremente para romper la tensión.

-O Bells gracias, pensé que te ibas a oponer. Lo digo mientras me abrazaba. Sé que todo es repentino pero lo amo y no quiero estar separada de él. Así que hemos decido que sea antes de navidad. Vaya eso era menos de 2 meses. ¿Estás de Acuerdo?

-Mama tranquila, no tienes por qué pedirme permiso para hacer las cosas, si tú crees que está bien por mí no hay problema confió en ti. La volví a abrazar, de repente sentí unos grandes brazos alrededor de nosotras. Me gire y vi a Phil con los ojos cristalinos. Sí que hay hombres sensibles.

-Gracias por esto Bella.

- Bueno será mejor que me valla a dormir, mañana tengo instituto. Les informe

-Espera, todavía hay cosas por hablar, sobre lo que va a pasar.

-Ya te dije madre que no tienes que consultar con migo nada que ...

-Pero Bells debemos de hablar sobre el instituto.

-¿Qué pasa con el instituto? pregunte.

-Lo que pasa Bella. Empezó Phil. - Es que yo trabajo en Nueva York. Tengo una compañía de Artículos Deportivos y además entreno a la liga B de fútbol Americano y bueno mi lugar de trabajo es Nueva York y por ello hemos decidido que lo mejor sería que tanto Rene y tú se mudaran a Nueva York.

De todas las cosas malas que me pasaron hoy está definitivamente es la peor.

-Pero estamos a mediados del ciclo escolar, no creo que sea posible mi transferencia en este momento. Simplemente me quede en blanco por el shock.

- Hija... Sé que va a hacer muy difícil, pero no creo que allá problema, tienes excelentes calificaciones y hay muy buenos colegios haya.

- Sip... pero...mis amigos están aquí. Bueno mi situación con Tanya e Irina esta algo tensa pero no quería dejarlas.

-Pues hacer amigos en Nueva York... Después no escuche nada, la veía hablar pero no escuchaba lo que decía. Siempre creí que iba a vivir en Arizona toda mi vida y ahora me mandan a una isla en donde no conozco a nadie. -Bella me oyes... Bella...

- Mama ahora no quiero necesito pensar...Me dirigí a mi cuarto cerrando la puerta con llave. Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan difícil. Quiero ver a mi mama feliz pero que hay de mi felicidad. Estaba empezando a pensar con egoísmo así que decidí irme a dormir esperando que el día de hoy fuera un sueño.

* * *

><p>Espero sus Reviews...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p><em>- Mama ahora no quiero necesito pensar...Me dirigí a mi cuarto cerrando la puerta con llave. Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan difícil. Quiero ver a mi mama feliz pero que hay de mi felicidad. Estaba empezando a pensar con egoísmo así que decidí irme a dormir esperando que el día de hoy fuera un sueño.<em>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

Cuando mi despertado sonó. Me levante con la ilusión de pensar, que lo paso ayer fuera un sueño. Así que me bañe y vestí para ir a la cocina y comer algo pues llevaba desde el día anterior sin probar bocado. Mientras me preparaba una taza de café, escuche a alguien atrás de mí, pensando que se trataba de mi madre gire dispuesta a darle los buenos días, ya que casi nunca desayunábamos juntas pues ella entraba a trabajar muy temprano.

-Buenos días... Brinque al darme cuenta que se trataba de Phil. Provocando que la burbuja que cree pensado que todo había sido un sueño explotara en mis propias narices. Después de los sucedido el día anterior no me había dado cuenta que era apuesto, traía un traje sastre azul eléctrico, casi nunca conocía las conquistas de mi mama, los poco que llegue a conocer no me gustaban pues en sus ojos veía algo que no lograba comprender, pero al ver a Phil a los ojos solo pude ver cariño y preocupación. - O perdón no quise asustarte.

- No te preocupes, lo que pasa es que suelo desayunar sola, debido a que mi mama se va a trabajar muy temprano. No sé por qué le estaba dando explicaciones. - ¿Donde esta ella?

-Pues se fue a trabajar... me comento que tenía cosas pendientes, espero no te moleste que siga aquí, lo que sucede es que…

- Tranquilo no tienes por qué darme explicación y aunque no lo creas no me molesta que estés aquí. Me dio mucha ternura ver como se sonrojaba, con cada gesto que hacia podía ver por qué mi mama se había enamorado de él. – Mmm... ¿Quieres una taza de café?

-Me parece bien... gracias. Además de el café decidí preparar unos hot cakes y desayunamos en silencio, y no fue nada incómodo. Eso fue muy raro ya que detesto los silencios incomodos.

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya, tengo clases. Subí por mis cosas y ya en la puerta no me quedo más remedio que despedirme. -Nos vemos... pero él salió junto con migo.

-Te llevo...Definitivamente él se quería ganar mi afecto.

- No gracias está muy cerca y me gusta caminar por la mañana. Era mentira pero no quería molestar, además él se veía que estaba muy nervioso.

- No me molesta a demás me queda de pasada.

- No enserio además debo bajar el desayuno antes de las clases. Intente bromear pues me dio lastima verlo, ya que en verdad quería conocerme pero no me gustaba que las personas dejaran de hacer cosas por mí, y más si podía evitarlas.

-De acuerdo que tengas un buen día. Dijo mientras se subía a su camionera, era una Ford Ranger 2011.

-Tú también nos vemos.

No sabía que pensar, ayer vi que tanto Phil como Rene se amaban. También que él estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que nuestra relación sea menos tensa. Si no fuera por el inconveniente de la mudanza definitivamente estaría muy feliz. Pero bueno no puedes tener todo en la vida. Fui directamente a mi primera clase, ahí me encontré con Tanya e Irina que al parecer estaban muy contentas, pues se estaban riendo a todo pulmón. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que llegue. Vaya que si son mis amigas. Me senté en la última fila y me coloque mi i-Pod, lo menos que deseaba era seguir escuchado su risitas. Abrí mi cuaderno y empecé a dibujar cosas sin sentido. Me pregunte por que me rehusaba a mudarme, ayer le dije a mi mama que era por mis amigos pero la verdad no tengo muchos, Tanya e Irina eran las únicas que pensé me iban a extrañar pero hoy me di cuenta que no. Mientras continuaba la clase seguía colocando en una lista los pro y contra de mudarme. Pero poco a poco la lista de los pro se fueron haciendo más grande, entre lo más importante era que mi madre, por fin iba a hacer feliz, tenía la oportunidad de conocer más personas y además un cambio siempre es bueno.

Estuve toda la mañana analizando las ventajas y desventajas. Como no tenía ganas de lidiar con mis amigas en el comedor decidí mejor salir y me recargue en un árbol. Estaba escuchando música para tratar de tranquilizarme cuando sentí que alguien se sentó a mi lado. Volví y me encontré a mi compañero de Biología James. Me quite los audífonos para poder escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

- Me dejaste solo ayer en la práctica de Biología.

- Tenia cosas que hacer además si no mal no recuerdo tu dijiste que no necesitabas mi ayuda para sacar buenas notas. Así que no creo que hayas tenido un solo problema. Le informe al muy tonto.

- Te crees muy graciosa. Lo dijo en un tono desafiante.

- Solo te estoy recordando lo que me dijiste aquel día, es más le puede preguntar a más de la mitad de todos los estudiantes, ya que estoy segura que te escucharon. Se levantó nuevamente y se fue muy molesto.

Escuche el timbre que indicaba que la hora del almuerzo terminada y me dirigí a mi clase de Biología. Me sorprendí al ver que el profesor estaba colocando un disco en el DvD.

-Muy bien chico el día de hoy vamos a ver una película sobre lo que es la mitosis. Fue lo que dijo el Profesor. Fueron las dos horas más aburridas que he tenido. Mi compañero no se apareció y la verdad fue un alivio. Al término el profesor me pidió que me quedara unos momentos.

- Isabella ¿te encuentras bien? La pregunto me resulto extraña

- Sip Profesor.

-Como faltaste a la clase de ayer.

- Bueno tuve algo personal que hacer... disculpe

-No te preocupes solo quería saberlo además para saber cómo van las cosas con James. El único motivo porque accedí a darle clases fue porque el profesor me iba a dar créditos extras.

-Pues no muy bien él se rehúsa a aprender y no pienso lidiar con él. Por mucho que quería una beca no estaba dispuesta a rogarle a un cavernícola que aprendiera un poco de biología.

- Sé que es un poco difícil pero inténtalo ser el capitán del equipo de lucha no lo va a ayudar a sacar buenas notas. Por lo menos no en mi clase. Puse cara de resignación pues tenía que volver a intentarlo. - Pero también te llame para decirte que al final de cada ciclo escolar se hace una presentación sobre las actividades realizada. Y me gustaría que tú estuvieras al frente de esta actividad además que sería muy bueno para ti, pues hablaría muy bien de ti ante las solicitudes para la universidad que quieres. No puede ser porque la vida es tan injusta y ahora como le digo que no voy a terminar el ciclo escolar aquí...

Lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue que lo iba a pensar y que le informaría los más pronto posible. Salí y fui a clase de gimnasia, no era una de mis actividades favoritas pues yo no soy una persona muy coordinada. Ahí pude ver que James estaba practicando con su equipo de lucha, él era un hombre muy atractivo, contaba con un cuerpo impresionante. Lástima que fuera un patán.

Salí ilesa de la clase y fui a la última clase del día. Me sorprendió darme cuenta que no había visto a Tanya e Irina, normalmente cuando discutíamos antes de que terminaran las clases ya nos aviamos arreglado. Lo que fuera que paso en su junta familiar, nos afectó a nosotras. Trate de que no me afectara, no quería que se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en mi vida hasta que no solucionara mis sentimientos.

Llevaba unas semanas tratando de acercarme a las chicas para solucionarlo todo, quería contarles lo que estaba pasando con migo, pero las veces que lo intentaba me trataban como si fuera una más del cuerpo estudiantil, sé que no soy tan interesante pero por lo menos me lo debían después de tantos años de amistad. Realmente me estaba cansando de esta situación, al ultima mes trate de hablar con Irina mientras estaba en la biblioteca buscando algo.

_**Flash Back**_

-Hola Irina como haz estado, le dije tratando de que me prestara atención, pero ella solo me miro de arriba a bajo, provocando que me sintiera muy pequeña.

-Ah eres tú, que quieres. Eso me dolió.

-Pues solo quería saber cómo estabas, hace tiempo que no nos vemos. Le decía mientras la seguía a través de la biblioteca.

-Pues mírame, y por supuesto que estoy más que bien. Dijo dejándome parada, odiándome por ser yo quien tratara de arreglar las cosas sabiendo que ellas eras las principales responsables de todo esto.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Realmente estaba a punto de explotar, ni siquiera podía contarle a mi madre como me sentía, pues sabía que se iba a sentir culpable y no quería que cancelara o a trazara su boda. Ella ya había renunciado a muchas cosas por mí antes, y no le podía hacer eso ahora. Y para acabarla este James se estaba portando un tanto extraño con migo, primero me rogo si en todo el sentido de la palabra me rogo para que le dieras la clases, por ello nos veíamos tres veces a la semana en la biblioteca de la escuela para estudiar.

Se comportaba muy atento con migo, pero aun así seguía siendo un patán, pues trato en varias ocasiones de manosearme, o decirme vulgaridades al oído, pero en cuanto trataba de irme el me pedía perdón y volvíamos al tema de estudio.

.

.

.

Realice la misma rutina por las siguientes semanas, algunas cosas seguían igual como mi relación con Tanya e Irina, por más que trataba de controlar a James sobre su comportamiento de los últimos días siempre me ignoraba. Con respecto a Phil se puede decir que viva en mi casa, cenábamos y desayudábamos juntos. Acompañe a mi mama a hacer algunas diligencias para la boba, no me sorprendió cuando ella decidió que fuera en los Cabos, México. Tuve que ir a sacar mi pasaporte, no puedo negar que me provocó muchas emociones, creo que ya va siendo hora de un cambio.

.

.

.

Ya quedaba un mes para el evento. En ese tiempo decidí que lo mejor sería irme con mi mama, pues las cosas aquí se estaban poniendo peor. También tuve que indicarle a mi profesor de Biología que no iba a hacer posible efectuar la actividad poniendo de pretexto que no deseaba esos créditos. Mi mama y Phil han tratado de informarme a que escuela voy a ir, en donde vamos a vivir y todo lo relacionado con Nueva York, pero les pedí que no me dieran más información ya que eso me ponía algo depresiva además no quería que ellos se desanimaran. En una ocasión mi mama había insinuado que si no quería irme de aquí iba a tratar de conversar a Phil de que no nos mudáramos por lo menos hasta que no acabara la preparatoria. Solo que no tenía sentido además por la manera en cómo se trataban, mi mama lo iba a extrañar mucho y la verdad creo que yo también, en estos días yo me había encariñado con él. Afortunadamente ella estaba tan emocionada que no había mencionado el por qué las chicas ya no venían o yo iba a su casa, aunque en varias ocasiones trato de sacar el tema, solo que yo le dije que todo estaba bien y que no se preocupara, aunque le mencione que todavía no le había comentado nada sobre la mudanza, según esto para no ocasionarle drama y lágrimas innecesarias, jaja como si se fueran a preocupar.

.

.

.

Cuando menos me di cuentas solo faltaban dos semanas para las vacaciones de navidad y con ello el fin de mi vida en Arizona. Fui a servicios escolares para recoger mi tira de calificaciones pues me la estaban solicitando en la otra escuela, bueno según me indico Phil el colegio de Nueva York ya había solicitado mi cambio así que este era el último paso para hacerlo oficial.

-Buenos días pequeña en que te puedo ayudar. Me indico la secretaria, la señora Cooper.

-Buenos días... mmm … solo vine a recoger mis documentos para el cambio de escuela…

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Bel...Isabella Marie Swan.

-Espera un momentos querida ...

Se fue a buscar los documentos y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que en una de las sillas se encontraba James.

-Así que ¿te vas...?

- Si esta es mi última semana en la escuela. No sabía porque le estaba contado ni siquiera éramos amigos.

-Vaya tanto así de enojaste con Tanya e Irina.

- No me mudo por lo que paso con ellas pero no me importa lo que pienses. Le di la espalda pues la señora Cooper venia.

- Si mira aquí tienes. Sí que te vas a una buena escuela. Me digo mientras me entregaba los documentos.

-Gracias por todo.

- No hay de qué y ¡ SUERTE ! Me dijo mientras salía de la oficina. Solo esperaba que estos últimos días pasaran rápido.

Entre a mi casa y encontré a mi mama hablando por teléfono le dije con señas que traía los documentos y se los di pues me había indicado que los necesitaba para enviarlos por paquetería a mi nueva escuela. Yo sin en cambio subí a mi habitación para descansar. En la noche Phil nos llevó a comer a un restaurante muy elegante. Nunca me había percatado de que Phil tenía los medios para pagar este tipo de lujos...

- Oye Phil que clase de Artículos deportivos vendes...Después de preguntar me dio vergüenza que después de pasar los últimos meses juntos, nunca se lo hubiera preguntado. Solo espero que él no se moleste.

- Pues todo tipo de artículos deportivos que puedas imaginar. Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

.

.

.

Llegue al último día de clases, mi vida iba a cambiar después de hoy. Ya no podía seguir negando lo que estaba pasando. Mi mama me dijo que iba a pasar por mí al terminar el colegio pues todavía teníamos que hacer algunas cosas para la boba. Nos íbamos a ir mañana a los Cabos, aunque faltara una semana para la boba, mi madre quería supervisar todo para el gran día. La verdad no entendía su obsesión con los detalles si solamente íbamos a hacer 80 invitados en su mayoría por parte de Phil. Se había invitado a Charlie pero no iba a ser posible que viniera pues tenía una gran responsabilidad en Fork.

Al salir de mi primera hora de clases me percate que estaba recibiendo muchas miraditas por todos los estudiantes, me detestaba ser el centro y francamente me estaba molestando. No me gustaba llamara la atención. Cuando llegue a la siguiente clase, vi a James muy sonriente. Eso sí que me asombro. Estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta que Tanya e Irina se habían puesta delante de mi butaca.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? Exigió Irina

- Decirles que…

- Se supone que somos las mejores amigas. Contesto Tanya.

Como se atrevían a reclamarme, después de ignorarme por estos meses creían que los iba a contar como si fuera cualquier cosa. Admito que yo también tuve la culpa por no saber actuar pero trate de arreglar las cosas y ellas no me quisieron escuchar.

- Bella contesta, porque no nos dijiste que te ibas de Arizona.

- ¡En verdad creen que les iba a contar mi mudanza después de ignorarme totalmente por estos mese!

- Pero somos amigas, las amigas se cuentan todo. O por Dios que significa esto, esta situación se estaba saliendo de control

- Exactamente, las amigas se cuentan todo... Dije sarcásticamente. O que estúpida soy por olvidarlo… a no esperen ya recuerdo, en primer lugar porque me enojé con ustedes... y el motivo fue porque ustedes nunca me dices nada, solo me dicen lo que es insignificante.

- Eso es diferente. Comentaron las dos al mismo tiempo

- Porque va a hacer diferente... Las rete

- Nosotros no te contamos de las juntas que tenemos con la familia porque en su mayoría es por negocios. Además son cosas que te aburrirían.

- Eso créanme que lo entiendo pero en la última hubo algo más, algo que no me quisieron contar y no tenía nada que ver con negocios, sino Tanya no hubiera estada tan rara. Las dos solo intercambiaron miradas, las mismas que hacían cuando no me querían contar lo que en verdad había pasado.

- Lo que paso es que... Bueno ... Trato de decirme pero en ese momento me di cuenta que no valía la pena que me contara nada, yo me iba mañana, en una semana mi mama se estará casada con Phil y mientras ella está en su luna de miel. Yo me marcharía durante ese tiempo con mi papa, para después empezar una nueva vida en otra ciudad, con escuela nueva en la cual no conocía a nadie.

- Saben una cosa, no me interesa lo que tengan que decirme. Tome mis cosas y salí del salón. Me encontré al profesor en la puerta pero decidí ignorarlo pues total era mi último día. Le marque a mi mama diciendo que no me sentía bien y que me iba a casa. Para que no viniera por mí a la escuela. Ella solo dijo que estaba bien y que no había problema que pasaría por mí a la casa para ir a hacer las últimas compras para la boda.

Mi madre paso por mí unas horas después, la verdad estar con mi mama era muy divertido pues tenía cada ocurrencia, nuestra última diligencia fue una tienda de lencería, quería que le ayudara a escoger algo sexi para su noche de boda, la verdad se me hizo tierno pues no creo que Phil se figue en que lleva puesta ese día.

-Vamos Bella déjame comprarte unos conjuntos. O no a hora que se le metió en la cabeza a Rene.

-Mama no es necesario, además nadie va a saber qué es lo que llevo debajo de la ropa.

-Dame gusto quieres, además ya va siendo hora de que empiezas a salir con chicos, ahora que nos mudemos tendrá que pensarlo.

-Ya madre deja de agobiarme con ello, va a llegar cuando tenga que llegar.

-Lo sé pero no perderías nada en salir con chicos antes de que llegue tu adorado príncipe azul, además dicen que en New York hay mucho producto de donde escoger.

-Mama por dios, ya basta. Rene no perdía oportunidad para hacerme sonrojar.

-Bueno como quieras, pero por lo pronto te llevaras esto puesto. Me dijo mientras me arrojaba dos trozos de tela, era un conjunto negro, en verdad era muy sexi.

-No pienso ponerme esto. Se los arroje.

-Sí que lo harás jovencita, o te llevas esto puesto o vamos a otro lugar por otra cosa… mmm… que te parece una minifalda y unos tacones altos. Se burló y la verdad prefería ponerme estos trozos de tela a salir con minifalda.

-Tú ganas. Fue lo único que dije mientras me dirigía al vestidor. Total solo era ropa interior.

Al salir de la Plaza Comercial mi madre me comento que no la esperara a dormir, pues ella y Phil se iban a cenar y luego a despedirse de Arizona como se merece, no pedí más información.

En cuando llegue a mi casa me quede dormida en la sala pues en mi habitación hacía mucho calor. Después de un rato me percate que sentía como si alguien acariciara mi mejilla, eso me hizo saltar pues nadie debería de estar en mi casa a esta hora. Ahí fue cuando lo vi, y un escalofrió paso por todo mi cuerpo, esto no era nada bueno.

- Hola... me contesto con una sonrisa en los labios y mirándome de una manera muy extraña.

* * *

><p>No saben la alegría que me da que les guste esta historia, las invito a que conozcan mi otra historia sobre Alice titulada Ya no más…<p>

Gracias espero les siga gustando, y por favor me gustaría que me den también sus concejos ya que no hay mejor manera de que este fic sea mejor si me ayudan en lograrlo… **^_^ ^_^ ^_^**

Saludos y este Capítulo va dedicado para Emerau Y Caro .Bere .Cullen

**Gracias por sus Reviews**.

No sé qué día voy a actualizar pero tratare de que por lo menor sea una vez por semana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p>En cuando llegue a mi casa me quede dormida en la sala pues en mi habitación hacía mucho calor. Después de un rato me percate que sentía como si alguien acariciara mi mejilla, eso me hizo saltar pues nadie debería de estar en mi casa a esta hora. Ahí fue cuando lo vi, y un escalofrió paso por todo mi cuerpo, esto no era nada bueno.<p>

- Hola... me contesto con una sonrisa en los labios y mirándome de una manera muy extraña.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Esto no puede estar pasando, la última persona que creí nunca volver a ver después de hoy… y aquí esta.

- ¿Qué haces en mi casa James?...Trate de levantarme pero él lo impidió, haciendo presión en mis hombros.- Oye suéltame quien te crees…

- Sí que tienes un sueño muy pesado, ni siquiera te diste cuenta cuando entre o cuando empecé acariciar tu pelo. Lo dijo mientras tomaba un poco de mi pelo y lo olía. – Siempre me ha gustado como hueles.

- Suéltame ahora, deja que me levante. Le iba gritando mientras trataba de liberarme. – Quiero que te largues de mi casa ahora.

- Tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño... bueno por lo menos no mucho. Eso me hizo temblar.

-Deja de decir tonterías y vete antes de que venga mi madre y te encuentre aquí. Le mentí pues lo menos que quería era que pensara que podía quedarse.

- Que mentirosa eres, tu mama se la está pasando a lo grande con su prometido, además un pajarito me dijo que hoy no iba a pasar la noche en casa.

- Pues te equivocas, ella no tarda en llegar, así que vete de mi casa. Nuevamente trate de levantarme pero fue imposible.

- Sabes a las niñas malas se le castiga, lo mire a los ojos pero nunca lo había visto con esa mirada tan penetrante.

-Estas drogado. Fue aquí donde me di cuenta que él no se iba a ir hasta obtener lo que buscaba.

- Lo vamos a pasar genial.

- Por qué haces esto, suéltame por favor. Pero él se acercó a mi cuello, oliendo y pasando su lengua por mi garganta...- Basta James, por favor solo déjame, tu broma surtió efecto, me haz asustando. Trate de bromear, claro esto debe ser su última broma, por supuesto él no se atrevería a hacerme daño, verdad.

- Y quien te dijo que estoy bromeando, vamos Bella yo sé que tú también lo quieres, tómalo como nuestra despedida, prometo que esta noche va hacer inolvidable para ti. Dicho eso se levantó, yo me quede estática, no sabía qué hacer, cuando él se empezó a quitarse la camisa yo reaccione, me levanta y trate de llegar a la puerta pero cuanto estaba a punto de abrirla, James me lo impidió, empujándome contra la puerta, él se colocó tras de mí.

- A dónde vas, todavía no empezamos. O por dios, esto no puede estar pasando. El empezó a pasar sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, trate de empujarlo como sea pero el solo hacia presión.- Vamos no te hagas del rogar.

- No por favor, déjame ir. No sé en qué momento empecé a llorar, pero mi rostro estaba empapado con lágrimas. No podía salir de entre sus manos, él era más alto y en esta posición no podía hacer mucho, James paso su mano por el botón de mis jeans, liberándolo y cuándo trato de meter su mano yo lo empuje lo más que pude de repente mi cabeza golpeo con su quijada, me soltó y aproveche para liberarme de él. Trate de escapar nuevamente pero él me tomo de los cabellos incitando que yo soltara un grito, lo único que alcance hacer fue rasguñarlo en la cara para que me dejara ir.-Vaya así que tienes garras. Dijo mientras se tocaba las heridas, - Bueno si quieres que sea por las malas, así va hacer.

- Solo déjame ir...- El me empujo en el sillón, e inmediatamente se puso encima de mí. Vi que saco algo de la bolsa de su pantalón.

- Abre la boca. Que quería que hiciera que, - Ábrela anda…Como no quise hacerlo el me dio una cachetada.- Te dije que hubieras la boca. Yo me rehusé abrirla y el volvió a golpearme, yo solo grite y el aprovecho para meterme un pastilla o por lo menos eso se sentía.- No te preocupes cariño en un momento vas a cooperar…

- Que… que me diste James, que era eso. Trate de que no sonara mi voz tan débil pero fracase en el intento.

- Shhhh tranquila, solo deja que fluya en ti. No se sabía que me había dado, pero empecé a sentir calor pasar por todo mi cuerpo, el calor se intensifico en mi vientre, que me había dado, o por favor haz que pare. –Así, buena chica, solo un poco más y estarás preparada para mí. Que me estaba pasando, solo sentía este calor y mi cuerpo más ligero, mis piernas ya no me sostenían, me deslice por la puerta pero James me tomo en brazos como si fuera un bebe, creo que cerré mis ojos por un momento pues cuando los abrí, estaba en mi habitación recostada en mi casa, solo veía como James se deshacía de cada prenda de ropa que traía, trate de moverme pero no pude, ninguna parte de mi cuerpo funcionada, cuando estuve totalmente expuesta James solo me veía, sus ojos parecían llamas, dispuestas a consumirme.- Quien hubiera creído que tras esas ropas anchas se encontraba un cuerpo de encanto. Decía mientras se quitaba lo que le quedaba de ropa.

- James … por … favor ¡NO!. No sé cómo logre decir, esas palabras, ya que mi lengua también estaba dormida.

- Te prometí que esta noche va a hacer inolvidable y así va hacer. Él se acercó a mi rostro y empezó a dar pequeños besos desde mi frente, ojos mejillas, hasta llegar a mi boca, inicio con besos cortos hasta que se tornaron agresivos. Por más que trate de hacer a un lado mi rostro no podía, era como estar encerrada en un cuerpo sin vida. De un movimiento el abrió mi boca y empezó a explorar cada rico de ella. Mientras que sus manos me recorrían por todos lados.

Cuando paso sus manos por el interior de mis muslos, supe que ya no se iba a detener. Solo cerré mis ojos trate de pensar que era solo un sueño, que cuando despertara iba a estar en la sala de mi casa. Sin que nada malo me allá pasado.

De repente sentí que el metía unos de sus dedos en mi interior, mi cuerpo reacciono sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, mi espalda se arqueo.

- Sí que eres una zorrita, dijo mientras metía otro de sus dedos. -Abre tus ojos quiero verlos mientras de hago mía, ya que de seguro nadie ha estado en este lugar verdad. Mientras movía sus dedos dentro de mí. Me rehusaba a abrirlos, era lo único que me quedaba y no iba a entregárselo. – Te digo que los abras, el noto mi negativa así que solo mordió uno de mis pezones, pero no lo iba hacer. O por favor que alguien me ayude, no dejaba de gritar en mi mente.

- Tanya tenía razón eres una mojigata y orgullosa, pero después de hoy vas a hacer la mejor zorrita de todas con las que he estado, mira que ya me tome muchas molestias en venir a verte. Que tenía que ver Tanya en todo esto, me preguntaba. Después de un rato, James retiro sus dedos, pero en vez de sentirme aliviada, sentí muchos miedo pues ya sabía que venía. Solo sentí como James abría mis piernas y se posicionaba en medio de ellas, luego solo sentí como me partía en dos pues el entro en mí en una sola estocada, esto provocó que yo abrirá mis ojos. – Sí que eres estrecha, murmuraba mientras entraba y salía de mí, yo solo veía el techo de mi cuarto. Me quede en esa posición, con mis ojos fijos al techo, en mi mente solo vinieron imágenes de mi niñez, de cómo era antes de que mis papas se divorciaran, de cómo llegue hacer amiga de Tanya e Irina. Yo solo en este momento era como un títere, y James era quien me manejaba.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado y por cuanto tiempo James estuvo dentro de mí, solo sentí como James se retiró y fue al cuarto de baño. En este momento yo me encontraba boca abajo, ya que el había probado esta posición, mi cuerpo empezaba a responder pero estaba tan adolorida que no me quería mover, después de un rato James llego, él ya estaba totalmente vestido, me tomo en brazos y me llevo consigo al baño, ahí el había preparado la tina y me sumergió en ella. Recostó mi cabeza en la orilla de la bañera y me dio un beso en la frente, ante de irse solo dijo – Buen viaje. Dejándome en la bañera.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo, empecé a sentir y mover cada parte mi cuerpo, al final solo saque el agua de la bañera y comencé a bañarme, quitando cada rastro que James allá dejado en mí. Después de casi dos horas en el baño, salí me envolví en una de las toallas. Cuando ente en mi habitación encontré la cama revuelta y en medio de ella había una mancha recordándome que todo lo que paso no fue un sueño. Solo sentí una gran odio, desprecio y tome las sabanas y cualquier vestigio que haya quedado, incluyendo la ropa que traía, la metí en una bolsa, para tirar todo. Antes de salir de mi cuarto me fije que traía solo una toalla, rápidamente me cambia poniéndome mi pijama.

Solo cuando quedo todo limpio en mi cuarto, me acosté a la orilla de mi cama, abrazando mis piernas y comencé a llorar, a sacarlo todo. Estaba tan cansada, que lo único que recuerdo antes de caer en la inconciencia fue en unos ojos verdes muy hermosos.

- Bella hija despierta.

- MMM ….

- Vamos hija despierta. Tenemos que irnos.

- Mam…a…. Me dolía todo, solo cuando abrí mis ojos pude reconocer a mi madre. No sé por qué pero lo único que hice fue correr a sus brazos.

- Vaya hija yo también te extrañe. En los brazos de mi madre, recordé todo, fue como un balde de agua fría. – Hija estas bien. Cuando la vi a los ojos simplemente supe que no le podía contar lo que había pasado, no podía decepcionarla de esta manera.

- Si mama estoy bien.

- Bueno, entonces prepárate tomamos el avión de la tarde y no te queda mucho tiempo, además Phil te trajo el desayuno.

- Si mama en un momento estoy lista.

Rene solo dejo mi habitación, cerrando la puerta. No quería hacer nada, pero no podía dejar que mi madre sospechara algo, además ella estaba tan contenta con su boda que si le contaba, solo perjudicaría sus planes. Por ello me jure que jamás se iba a enterar de lo que paso. Y yo tratare de olvidar que esto pasó.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

- Si mama en un momento estoy lista.

Rene solo dejo mi habitación, cerrando la puerta. No quería hacer nada, pero no podía dejar que mi madre sospechara algo, además ella estaba tan contenta con su boda que si le contaba, solo perjudicaría sus planes. Por ello me jure que jamás se iba a enterar de lo que paso. Y yo tratare de olvidar que esto pasó.

* * *

><p>Lamento x haber demorado en este capitulo, pero creo que no les esta gustando.<p>

Validare si sigo con la historia o de plano tiro la toalla

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

Vacaciones con Charlie

Después de la boba, no había tenido tiempo de pensar en lo que había pasado la semana pasada, me rehusaba a caer en depresión por ello. Al principio Phil fue el único que noto un cambio en mí, no dejaba de preguntarme si me encontraba bien, que notaba algo extraño en mis ojos; no culpaba a mi mama por no haber intuir lo que tenía, ella estaba tan emocionada, parecía un niña y la verdad no quería que supiera nada, si tan solo fuera más fuerte eso no hubiera pasado. Me tranquilizada saber que nos íbamos y no iba a volver a ver su rostro.

La boba fue muy hermosa, mi madre se veía muy feliz. Parecía una niña pequeña bailando con ahora su esposo. Cuando termino la fiesta ellos se fueron a su luna de miel, no sin antes despedirse de mí, pidiéndome que me cuidara y que le mandara saludos a Charlie de su parte. Ya que en estas vacaciones me las iba a pasar en Forks.

Convivir con Charlie fue bastante fácil, pues él se la pasaba casa todo el día en el trabajo y sus días libres se iba pescar con sus amigos, el insistía en ocasiones que fuera con él pero siempre lograba escabullirme. Por las noches cuando mis defensas estaban bajas, solía tener pesadillas de lo que sucedido, en ocasiones mis gritos lograban despertar a Charlie. Él se asustó en un principio, creo que pensó que estaba loca pero siempre lograba convencerlo, con que era por los cambios que estaban sucediendo en mi vida y por eso tenía pesadillas.

Este iba a ser mi último fin de semana con Charlie, pues el Lunes empezaba el nuevo ciclo escolar y me tenía que viajar a Nueva York. Phil y mi mamá regresaron hace un par de días de su luna de miel. Lo recuerdo claramente porque me pase más de 4 horas hablando por teléfono con ella. Terminé con un gran dolor de cuello por esa llamada pero ella no dejaba de platicarme de lo lugares que habían visto, los restaurantes en donde había comido y las personas que conoció. Me dio gusto escuchar lo feliz que era. Solo esperaba que esa felicidad nunca se fuera.

Puesto que era mi último día con Charlie decidí preparar su plato favorito (pescado frito). Como era su costumbre Charlie llego puntualmente para la cena. Generalmente no entablábamos una conversación mientras comíamos o pensando lo mejor rara vez nos decíamos mas de 4 frases antes de que uno de los 2 se sintiera incómodo. La verdad era algo muy gracioso. Éramos tan parecidos al hablar sobre nuestros sentimientos.

- Ya tienes todo preparado para mañana.

- Solo me faltan algunas cosas. Fue lo único que dijimos durante la cena. Después de recoger la cocina y lavar los platos. Decidí ir a empacar las últimas cosas que hacían falta.

- Buenas noches Char... papá.

- Espera quiero conversar algo contigo antes de que te marches. Eso sí que es raro.

- Si dime.

- Antes que nada quiero que sepas que me AGRADO mucho el tenerte estos días con migo.

- A mi también me gusto estar aquí.

- Bueno lo que quería decirte es que si en algún momento no te sientes ajusto en tu nuevo colegio y el estar viviendo con Phil y tu mamá puedes venirte a vivir aquí con migo.

- Gracias, pero no debes de preocuparte.

- No quería decir esto pero desde que llegaste haz tenido pesadillas. Te levantas casi todas las noches llorando. No te había querido decir nada para no molestarte pero la verdad me preocupa que no estés lita para convivir con nuevas personas. La verdad no sabía que decir, pensé que él no se había dado cuenta de que me despertaba llorando, los ultimo días llegue a pensar que ya se habían ido pero al parecer no.

- Papá no te preocupes... es normal... en cuanto me adapte se van a ir...

- De acuerdo confió en ti solo ten en cuenta lo que te dije.

- Gracia papá... bueno voy a guardar lo que me hizo falta. Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana pequeña.

Ya en mi habitación empecé guardar mis últimas pertenencias. Cuando me dispuse a dormir fue cuando en verdad dude si necesitaba ayuda. Pues no recuerdo haber tenido pesadillas. Si me levantaba cansada pero pensé que era porque me hacían falta medicinas. Me di cuenta que no tenía a nadie con quien conversar sobre lo que paso, ya no tenía amigos y no quería angustiar a mi mamá. Gusto en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba sola.

Nueva York

El Viaje a Nueva York fue bastante tranquilo, solo que no dejaba de pensar en lo que me había dicho Charlie. Al bajar del avión no lograba localizar a mi mamá. Incluso llegué a pensar que se había olvidado de mí, sobre todo me estaba preocupando el hecho de que no sabía a donde tenía que ir, cuando supe que nos íbamos a vivir aquí trate de no enterarme de nada. Y ahora estoy en el aeropuerto sin saber así donde moverme.

- ¡ Bella !

- Mamá pensé que no ibas a venir. Le dije mientras no estrechábamos en un abrazo.

-Cómo puedes pensar eso hija, sé que soy un poco despistada a veces pero cuando se trata de ti nunca.

- Lo siento, solo que me estaba poniendo algo nerviosa además no sabía a donde ir. Dije algo avergonzada

-Lo sabrías si Me hubieras puesta atención cuando trataba de platicarte sobre nuestra nueva casa.

- Lo sé y por cierto donde esta Phil.

- Está trabajando, pero se va a reunir con nosotros en la cena. Ahora vamos por tu equipaje para poder irnos.

En cuanto tuve todas mis cosas, tomamos un taxi. Mi madre no deja de contar sobre su luna de miel y sobre cómo se la había pasado en sus primeros días en su nueva casa.

- Todavía no llegamos

- Falta poco, en esta ciudad siempre hay mucho tráfico. Ya te acostumbraras.

-Supongo que voy a tener que salir más temprano para ir a la escuela.

- No te preocupes la escuela solo está a 20 min a pie o si quieres puedes tomas un taxi. -¿Que te gustaría para cenar?

- La verdad no tengo ganas de probar tus exquisitos platillos. Desde niña mi mamá no ha sido una experta cocinando, gracias a eso me considero una buena cocinera.

-No te preocupes le podemos decir a Berta que prepare lo que quieras.

-Ehh

- Berta se hace cargo de la casa y es una excelente cocinera.

- Ok

La verdad ya no supe que más decía mi mamá pues no dejas de ver por la ventana lo que iba a ser mi nuevo hogar. Grandes edificios, mucha gente por la calle, muchas tiendan de ropa. Esto es diferente a Arizona y Forks.

- Bueno llegamos.

Al bajar del taxi me di cuenta que estábamos frente a un gran edificio, bastando lujoso me pude dar cuenta.

- Es aquí?

- Si, vamos Bella no te quedes ahí. Dos hombres sacaban mis cosas del taxi.

- Espera deja voy por mi equipaje...

- No te preocupes ellos ya saben a dónde dejarlo.

Seguí a mi mama por un gran corredor, algunas personas saludaba a mi mamá mientras entrábamos al elevador.

- Mama... no se supone que tenemos que estar en una casa y no en un hotel.

- Ahí Bella si tienes razón este es un hotel para ser más exactos es el Hotel Palace pero también tiene unas residencias. Nosotros estamos viviendo en el último piso. Además vivir en la Ciudad es mejor que vivir a las afuera de está. Así evitamos el tráfico que en esta ciudad es su mayor atracción. Bromeo mi madre.

- Ok es lo que no me esperaba que fuéramos a vivir así.

- Bueno si me hubieras escuchado cada vez que trataba de hablarte sobre donde íbamos a vivir no estarías tan perdida.

Las puestas del elevador se abrieron y digamos que me asombre por todo lo que vi. Era como pasar a otra dimensión, algo que solo ves en la televisión.

- Y bueno te gusta?.

- Huhahh... esto es asombroso.

- Y eso que no has visto tu habitación. Ven vamos a dar un Tour. Mientras caminábamos me iba indicando donde estaba cada cosa. En la cocina pude conocer a Berta ella era una persona muy amable según supe llevaba trabajado para Phil desde hace como 15 años. Por ultimo estábamos caminando hacia donde sería mi nueva habitación.

- Bueno Bella sé que a todo esto a sido muy duro para ti. Dejar a tus amigas, dejar la escuela para venir a vivir con migo. Por eso Phil y yo vamos a tratar de que el cambio no sea del todo desagradable y p...

- Mamá no te preocupes. Para ser honesta creo que un cambio de vez en cuando no afecta. Me daban ganas de decirle a mi mama que no se preocupara total ya no tenía amigo en Arizona, y que la escuela se volvería un infierno pues James seguiría ahí.

-Está bien de todas maneras quiero que sepas que puedes contar con migo para lo que quieras. Esta puerta es de tu habitación la de Phil y mía esta al final de este pasillo. Al abril la puerta simplemente me quede muda. Tan solo el cuarto era del tamaño de la casa que compartía con mi mamá. En el centro del cuarto había una cama king con un edredón morado y muchos cojines, en una de las esquinas se encontraba todo un equipo de cómputo en el lado opuesto un gran librero con todos los libros que tenía.

- Mamá es ... en verdad... yo ... gracias ... Simplemente no sabía que más decir

- Que bueno que te gustara ... te dejo para que de vallas adaptando a por cierto Phil ordeno te prepararan una cena especial para darte la bienvenida. Me dijo mientras salía del cuarto.

Simplemente no sabía qué hacer, me sentía en las nubes, gracias a mi madre nunca me hizo falta nada mientras crecía, pero nunca en mi vida pensé llegar a ver tanto lujo y que esto fuera mío. Decidí darme un baño antes de la cena, el cuarto de baño era igual de hermoso que mi habitación, por primera vez en meses me relajé. Solo espero que esta felicidad que ciento no sea pasajera.

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus Rew... y por sus Alertas... pero en serio ayudenme con esta historia... =_0<p>

En el siguente capitulo (dependera de la desicion que tome)saldra ya nuestro adorado Edward Cullen...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p>- Mamá es ... en verdad... yo ... gracias ... Simplemente no sabía que más decir<p>

- Que bueno que te gustara ... te dejo para que de vallas adaptando a por cierto Phil ordeno te prepararan una cena especial para darte la bienvenida. Me dijo mientras salía del cuarto.

Simplemente no sabía qué hacer, me sentía en las nubes, gracias a mi madre nunca me hizo falta nada mientras crecía, pero nunca en mi vida pensé llegar a ver tanto lujo y que esto fuera mío. Decidí darme un baño antes de la cena, el cuarto de baño era igual de hermoso que mi habitación, por primera vez en meses me relajé. Solo espero que esta felicidad que ciento no sea pasajera.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

Un nuevo inicio.

Bueno me encontraba a fuera de mi nueva escuela, la verdad no puedo creer de todo lo que me he enterado en los primero días a mi llegada a Nueva York…

_Mientras celebrábamos Phil, mi madre y yo mi primer día en mi nuevo hogar, con una exquisita cena; mi madre decidió que era momento de informarme todo sobre mi nueva escuela._

_-Hija sé que no ha sido fácil dejar todo en Arizona pero te juro que todo lo hice por tu bien. No podía dejar de pensar que en ocasiones mi madre me sorprende, siempre e creído que todos los cambios cuando era niña o los jobees que iniciaba eran solo un escape para así evitar su realidad, mi madre siempre estuvo para apoyarme pero para ser honesta una parte de mi la culpaba por las malas decisiones que tomada y provocaba que yo tuviese que cambiar y sobre todo que ella se desmoronaba cuando unos de sus proyectos no le funcionaba._

_- Mamá ya te dije que no te preocupes, un cambio nunca es malo de vez en cuando. Bueno por lo menos era una de las filosofías que trataba de seguir para no reclamarle a mi madre nada._

_- Gracias hija, sé que tú siempre vas apoyarme en la decisión que tome, pero bueno ya basta de disculpas quiero que empecemos a platicar sobre tu ingreso a la escuela, como no te intereso participar en esto, Phil y yo hemos decidido que acudas al Parker Collegiate Institute, es uno de los mejores en Nueva York… Un momento escuche bien, acaso mi madre acaba de mencionar que me inscribió al Parker Collegiate Institute, no solo es el mejor de su clase si no que solo van los hijos de los hombres más ricos de todo USA._

_- Un momento mamá como se te ocurre inscribirme en el Parker Collegiate Institute, ese colegio es muy caro, y no quiero que se vean limitados con el pago de las colegiaturas, no me importaría en ir a un colegio público…_

_-Alto Bella, tu madre y yo queremos que recibas la mejor educación, adema quiero que desde ahora te olvides totalmente de dinero o de la falta de él, desde que me case con tu madre le prometí no solo velar por su felicidad sino también por la tuya, además sé que no vas a desperdiciar ni un solo peso que paguemos para ese instituto._

_- Te lo agradezco Phil, pero debes entender que no quiero ser una carga para ustedes, no me quiero ni imaginar cuando han pagado ya para que me aceptaran a mediados de año…_

_- Basta Bella que no acabas de escuchar lo que te dije, deja de pensar que eres una carga. Por lo demás no te preocupes ya todo está pagado, solo saca buenas calificaciones._

_Como olvidar que soy una carga cuando todo lo que soy provoca restricciones en las demás personas. – Gracias por todo, tratare de ayudarlos, voy a empezar a buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo para así poderlos ayudar con los gastos…_

_- Por Dios Bella que no acabas de escuchar lo que dijo Phil… deja de preocuparte por el dinero._

_- Pero mamá como no quieres que me preocupe si me acabas de decir a que colegio voy a ir, ni siquiera creo que esa escuela de Becas…_

_- Bella no quiero sonar soberbio pero mira a tu alrededor. No entendía que quería Phil decir con eso.- Crees que si nos hiciera falta dinero, viviríamos en este lugar. En eso tenía mucha razón, este depto. Era muy caro, y un momento como es posible que Phil pueda mantener este sitio siendo solo el entrenador de un equipo de futbol americano, no entendía nada, acaso Phil era mafioso o k, no puedo creer que no sepa nada del nuevo esposo de mi Madre._

_- Phil no quiero sonar grosera pero con que pagas todo esto, según recuerdo eres el entrenado de un equipo de futbol… de repente ambos se empezaron a reír, de que. No creo que la pregunta que hiciera haya sido tonta._

_- Si tan solo nos hubieras escuchado, mientras platicábamos de Nueva York, ahora no estarías tan perdida…_

_- OK lo admito estuve algo ausente. Pero en serio me lo pueden decir._

_- Efectivamente soy entrenado de un equipo de Futbol Americano, pero no de cualquier equipo de fútbol, si no de Los New York Giants._

_No podía creer que mi mamá se hubiera casado con una celebridad. Ya decía yo que conocía a Phil de algún lado, me pregunto si Charlie sabía quién era Phil, sobre todo porque a él le gusta mucho el Futbol Americano, aunque nunca me mencionó nada, jaja. Cuando Charlie a mantenido una conversación con migo de más de 5 palabras juntas. Nunca._

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando alguien choco con migo. Provocando que me callera de rodias.

-No te puedes fijar por donde caminas. Mi primer día en esta escuela y en menos de 5 min, ya estoy en el piso.

-Que nadie te dijo que no es de buena educación quedarse parada en la entrada sin moverse. Un momento esa voz, lentamente mire así arriba para ver de quien se trataba, solo que él estaba exactamente en la puesta de sol, y únicamente pude ver su contorno antes de que el sol lastimara mis ojos provocando que los cerrara. Cuando los abrí de nuevo él ya no estaba, solo alcance a ver como un hombre de gran altura cruzaba la puerta. De donde conocía esa voz.

-Déjame ayudarte. Regresando de mi ensoñación, un chico de tez obscura me extendía su mano para ayudar a levantarme.

-Gracias, Ya de pie pude ver que era de gran tamaño, tenía unos grandes músculos que se le marcaban en su camisa, unos ojos tan obscuros como la noche y una sonrisa muy hermosa.

-De nada, soy Jacob. Lo decía mientras apretaba mi mano pues no la había soltado desde que me ayudo a levantarme. Esto me trajo muy malos recuerdos y provoco que quitara mi mano, desde que paso lo de James tratada de no tener contacto más de lo permitido con cualquier persona. Vasta Bella dijiste que no ibas a volver a pensar en él.

-Mucho justo mi nombre es Bella.

-Veo que eres nueva. Genial Bella, si no fuiste popular en Arizona olvídate que aquí lo seas.

-Tanto se me nota, sonreí.

-No mucho, solo que portas el uniforme como toda una colegiala. Jaja. Sí que tenía sentido del humor desde que mi madre entró ayer a mi cuarto, dándome mi uniforme no lo podía creer. Tenía que ponerme UNIFORME, para la escuela el cual consistía en una falta tableada color negro, vino y verde; una blusa blanca con botones en V, un chaleco o saco negro con una corbata color vino. Me sentía como los dibujos animados japoneses.

-A caso me estas ofendiendo. No voy a permitir que ningún niño rico me humille, aprendí la lección con Tanya e Irina.

-No claro que no, solo que lo portas muy bien, la mayoría de las chicas de aquí hacen que sus modistos los modifiquen para verse mejor. Dijo nervioso. – Pero quieres que te acompañe, si quieres te puedo dar un tour por la escuela.

-No gracias puedo sola. Fue lo primero que dije antes de dar media vuelta. Afortunadamente mi mamá había solicitado un croquis de toda la escuela, por ello no tenía ningún problema en saber en dónde me tocaban mis clases.

A penas llevaba cuatro horas en esta escuela, y la verdad quede sorprendida con el nivel que llevaba, al principio pensé que como eran niños ricos, no se iban a esforzar mucho. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa en ver que la mayoría tenía un nivel de excelencia: sino quería quedarme atrás iba a tener que empezar a estudiar más para no quedarme atrás, aunque en mi anterior escuela era una de las mejores. Sobre todo en idiomas, aquí tenía tres idiomas, ingles francés e italiano. Necesitaría hablar con mi mamá para ver la posibilidad de pagar clases particulares.

Con los profesores que ya había tenido clase, no me habían humillado para que me presentara en frente de los estudiantes, eso fue un gran alivio. Detestaba ser el centro de atención. Otra cosa que me sorprendió que en la hora del almuerzo, muchos salieran para acudir a los mejores restaurantes de la zona u otros hacían que sus chefs les trajera el almuerzo, esto se me hizo una exageración. Pero como evitarlo si ellos tienen los medios económicos para hacerlo.

Hasta el momento se me habían tratado de acercar para conocerme, pero ayer por la noche tome la decisión de no entablar relación con nadie, solo vine a estudiar más no a socializar. No quiero sonar egoista pero estoy cansada de que las personas solo me usen a su conveniencia, con Irina y Tanya crei que eramos grandes amigas, pero despues de lo sucedido me di cuenta que ellas solo me querian serca como un adorno, no se como pude ser tan tonta y no darme cuenta, mientras yo les platicaba de todo, ellas solo compartian las cosa menos importantes y cuando era algo serio, ambas se cerraban y no mermitian que nadie se metiera, bueno al menos eso eran con migo. Me pregunto si ellas en verdad me escuchaban cuando hablaba o unicamente hacian que me escuchaban.

Estaba en la biblioteca cuando escuche una risa cantarina que venia del cubículo de a lado, esa riza ya la había escuchado antes, dirigí mi mirada a esa mesa para ver de qué se trataba y fue ahí cuando la reconocí, era la chica hada que se había reído de mi cuando el chico de ojos verdes tiro mi café en sima de mí. Pero que pequeño es el mundo.

* * *

><p>Sé que les dije que <strong>NUESTRO<strong> Edward estaría en este capítulo pero decidí hacerlas esperar un poco más. JAJA. A cambio apareció Jacob y para ser les sincera en ocasiones me encuentro dividida entre Team Jacob VS Team Edward. Veremos cómo se desenvuelve la historia…

Gracias a **CaroBereCullen** por tu **Reviews. **Tu eres mi fuente de inspiracion. Ya empeze a leer tu historia** Sangre Caliente. **Y me parece fantastica, jaja.**  
><strong>

** Y sé que a lo mejor no tengo derecho pero me gustaría que así como colocan Alert también déjenme un Reviews, si no así como voy a saber si les está gustando o no?. **

_**Sean Felices sin importar que tan difícil sea el día a día.**_

**Saludos y Besos…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Estaba en la biblioteca cuando escuche una risa cantarina que venia del cubículo de a lado, esa riza ya la había conocido antes, dirigí mi mirada a esa mesa para ver de qué se trataba y fue ahí cuando la reconocí, era la chica hada que se había reído de mi cuando el chico de ojos verdes tiro mi café en sima de mí. Pero que pequeño es el mundo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

Tome el libro que estaba buscando y decidí dentarme en una salita; para ver si era el libro que buscaba, donde no había nadie que me interrumpiera o que tratara de averiguar todo sobre mi, era un fastidio ser la chica nueva y peor aun cuando la gente de aquí te quieren medir por los ceros que tienen tu cuenta bancaria. De repente sentí que alguien se sentó junto a mí, pero no quise mirar así que regrese libro, solo que un leve carraspeo me hizo levantar la mirada. Y oh sorpresa estaba el Hada sonriéndome.

- Te interrumpo.

- Pues a decir verdad sip. Espero que con eso se vaya. Seguí pasando las hojas del libro cuando escuche nuevamente el carraspeo. – Sí, que quieres? si no te das cuenta estoy en algo importante. No me gustaba ser grosera pero es mejor que piensen que no soy agradable.

- Vaya sí que Alice tenía razón. Un momento esa voz, era la melodía más dulce y no había cambiado nada. No quería mirarlo, sabía que si lo hacía me perdería en esa laguna de ojos verdes. – Hola me escuchas. Cuando vi sus ojos verdes comprobé que eran los ojos verdes más hermosos del mundo.

- Si… di…dime. O genial Bella deja de parecer retrasada, me reprendí.

- No deberías ser grosera con la gente, sabias. Hay algo que se llama educación.

- Perdón… Quien se creía este, por más hermosos que sean sus ojos, o por mas esplendido que luzca con el uniforme, o como su cabello alborotado. A concéntrate.

- Mi hermana muy amable vino a presentarse y tú la echaste.

- Pues yo no le pedí que viniera. Cerré mi libro, no quería seguir aquí y menos discutir con el Dios Griego, un momento Dios Griego?. Que pasa con migo.

- ¿A dónde vas? Me siguió pero antes de salir el me tomo del brazo, y de repente pensé en esa horrible noche con James. Lo único que pude hacer gritarle que me soltara. – Oye tranquila solo quiero conversar contigo.

- Jamás en tu vida vuelvas a tocarme, entendiste. Le dije con desesperación, no quiera volver a sentirme atrapada e indefensa.

-Está bien. Creo que el comprendió por que solo pude ver en sus ojos COMPASIÓN, eso me molesto mas, no quiero que la gente sienta compasión por mi, Salí corriendo de la Biblioteca y entre al baño más cerca, solo lave mi cara y me vi en el espejo, me vi tan sucia, como si por todo mi cuerpo cruzara un gran mancha, si antes no era atractiva ahora menos, que hombre me querría en su vida, nadie. Voy a estar sola por todo lo que me reste de vida y será mejor que me vaya acostumbrando a ello. Tome mis cosas y fue así mi siguiente clase, literatura, una de mis materias favoritas, entre y ya se encontraba el profesor. Solo tome uno de los asientos de enfrente y retome lo que el profesor estaba diciendo sobre los posibles libros que leeríamos, me dio gusto saber que ya había leído varios.

- Muy bien chicos, dijo el Prof. Ahora a finales de este año hemos pensado ir a Italia para retomar… Un momento este profesor que le pasa como un viaje a Italia, claro sería maravilloso pero es algo exagerado.- Le sucede algo señorita. Creo que no pasó desapercibido mi sorpresa, todos los presentes se me quedaron viendo y yo solo pude sentir el sonrojó de mis mejillas.

- Oh lo siento, si todo bien. El Profesor continuo con la clase, me die cuenta que la mayoría de mis compañeros no se extrañó con el viaje, debe de ser muy común pasa esta clase de niños ricos, si que esta escuela era muy diferente a la de Arizona, por aquí solo ahí derroche de dinero y en la anterior teníamos que hacer algo para recaudar fondos para un pequeño viaje a los alrededores de Arizona, en este ambiente se sentirían muy bien Irina y Tanya.

Así estuvo todo el mes, mis compañeros ya no se atrevían a acercarse a mí, cuando había una clase libre me sentaba en unos de los árboles del jardín para escuchar música, había decidido que yo me pagaría la Universidad, no era justo que esta Phil cargara con migo también, por eso buscaría trabajo y trataría de sacar un beca, tal vez no sería una excelente Universidad pero si una en donde pueda costearla. Después de estar unas semanas puede saber el nombre del Dios Griego, se llamada Edward Cullen, no fue muy difícil ya que era muy popular junto con sus hermanos, Alice Cullen la pequeña hada y Emmett, él era un gran osos, cuando lo vi casi me caigo y eso que estaba sentada, es alto, musculoso pero a pesar de todo es muy dulce.

- Otra vez aquí.

- Si Jacob otra vez aquí. De todos era el único que insistía en hablarle por mas grosera que fuera, incluso creo que le gusta que lo trate así.

- No te cansas.

- No, no me canso y poder irte no me gusta tu compañía. Solo rio

- Si, sigues diciéndolo me lo voy a creer, se recostó en el árbol.

- A en serio pues vete no me gusta que este aquí.

- Tranquila ya me voy solo quiero que sepas que no me voy a dar por vencido, sigo sin comprender porque alejas a la gente. Dio media vuelta y se fue.

Es mejor que no lo sepas, solo faltaban 4 meses y un año para ir a la universidad y olvidarme de todo esto. Odio levantarme por las noches gritando como desesperada, agradezco que las paredes sean muy gruesas para que mi mama o Phil escuchen, odio decirle a mi madre que todo está bien, cuando no lo está, odio mentirle a Charlie sobre que las pesadillas ya pasaron y por ultimo me odio a mi misma por la clase de persona que soy ahora. Una solitaria lágrima se escapó de mis ojos, pero una mano la detuvo.

- Un ángel no debería de llorar. Porque él tenía que interrumpir mis pensamientos, la única persona que me hace odiarme más es él. Mi querido Dios Griego.

- Yo no soy un ángel. Desde el incidente en la biblioteca, no habíamos hablado, y nunca me había vuelto a tocar hasta ahora. Mi celular empezó a sonar, evitando que el continuara. – Si mama … Renne estaba tan histérica que no comprendía que decía. – Mama más despacio no te entiendo. Solo dijo ven a casa. – Esta bien llego en un momento. Ahora que le pasaba.

- Todo bien. De repente me acorde que Edward estaba frente a mí.

- Si todo bien, tengo que irme. Tome mis cosas.

- Te puedo llevar a donde quieras.

- No es necesario.

Salí de ahi y fui corriendo a mi casa, al abrir me encontré a Phil que abrazaba a mi madre, ella estaba llorando.

- Que sucede, mama estas bien.

- Oh Bella ven acá, ella me abrazo. – Soy tan feliz.

- No comprendo que pasa. Me separe de ella para que me contara lo que estaba pasando.

- Phil y Yo tenemos una gran noticia, ambos se abrazaron y se tomaron de las manos. – Bella hija vas a tener un hermanito, estoy embarazada.

Después de esa gran noticia, Phil nos llevó a celebrarlo, y ahora estoy en mi cuarto pensando que voy a tener un hermano, sé que debería de estar muy feliz por ellos, pero por algún motivo que no comprendo no es así. Me siento bacía, tan fría me he vuelto que ya no me importa nada. Sin más me desvestí y me dirigí a la ducha no sin antes tomar al que ahora se ha convertido en mi gran amigo. Ya en la tina lo tome y lo deslice por mi anti brazo, esta era la quinta vez que lo ocupada la primera vez solo fue un pequeño corte, y luego más profundo, mientras mi sangre se deslizaba por todo mi brazo me pregunte por que lo sigo haciendo, pero luego recordé que es lo único que me hace sentir algo, aunque sea solo dolor, pero bueno esto solo dura por un tiempo, luego vuelvo a hacerlo. Solo me tengo a mí. Estoy tan solo, quiero gritar, quiero llorar, quiero sentir algo más que dolor.

* * *

><p>Sin palabras.<p>

Un poco Corto, espero hacerlo mejor... :-)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Después de esa gran noticia, Phil nos llevó a celebrarlo, y ahora estoy en mi cuarto pensando que voy a tener un hermano, sé que debería de estar muy feliz por ellos, pero por algún motivo que no comprendo no es así. Me siento bacía, tan fría me he vuelto que ya no me importa nada. Sin más me desvestí y me dirigí a la ducha no sin antes tomar al que ahora se ha convertido en mi gran amigo. Ya en la tina lo tome y lo deslice por mi anti brazo, esta era la quinta vez que lo ocupada la primera vez solo fue un pequeño corte, y luego más profundo, mientras mi sangre se deslizaba por todo mi brazo me pregunte por que lo sigo haciendo, pero luego recordé que es lo único que me hace sentir algo, aunque sea solo dolor, pero bueno esto solo dura por un tiempo, luego vuelvo a hacerlo. Solo me tengo a mí. Estoy tan sola, quiero gritar, quiero llorar, quiero sentir algo más que dolor.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

**Luz  
><strong>

Los meses siguen pasando, y para resumir todo sigue igual bueno más o menos. Mi mama y Phil están muy emocionados con el bebe, mi madre ya luce si pequeña pancita de 4 meses. Por una extraña razón que ni siquiera yo conozco me eh hecho amiga de Alice, después del incidente en la biblioteca ella se había alejado, pero después de unos meses mientras comía en mi acostumbrado árbol ella apareció.

- Bueno vamos a intentarlo nuevamente. Se sentó junto a mi. – Mi nombre es Alice Cullen y quiero que seas mi mejor amiga, sé que es raro pero sé que tú y yo haríamos una gran amistad. No sé por qué te sientas sola, desde que llegaste no te gusta hablar mucho verdad… Bueno pero eso va a cambiar, ya que gracias a mi ayuda tu… Y así siguió por unos 15 min seguidos, la verdad hablaba tan rápido que no lograba entender más de una oración, después de un tiempo dio un gran suspiro. – Bueno dime qué opinas.

- Perdon?¡?¿… Acaso Pregunto algo...

- Bella … Bella eres una chica muy despistada… soltó su riza cantarina.

- Lo siento pero es que hablas muy rápido… Pues que quería que de dijera si no dejo se hablar por 20 min.

- Si bueno es una de mis habilidades pero ya te acostumbraras. Se levantó y me dio su mano, - Ahora vamos…Yo no me moví, a donde quería llegar ella. – Vamos Bella que no hay tiempo… Me galo asta levantarme. Para ser tan pequeña tenía mucha mientras me llevaba por los pasillo de la escuela

- A donde vamos…

- Aquí… Anuncio empujándome a sentarme en una de las mesas del comedor, pero no estábamos solos, ahí se encontraban todos los Cullen; Emmett, Alice y mi pesadilla Edward, si pesadilla porque desde que lo conocí no e podido de olvidar sus ojos verdes, su cabello cobrizo y despeinado, sobre todos sus labios y su voz la voz más suave que eh conocido. Ademas de los Cullen estaban lo Hale, Rosalie y Jasper.

- Hola …. Fue lo único que hice, ni siquiera tenía el valor de verlos a los ojos, no quería ver desprecio o peor aún lastima en ellos. Por dio por que Alice me obligo a venir.

- Vaya Alice, pensé que te habías dado por vencida, Dijo Emmett mientras se reía.

- Pues ya vez que No… Dijo emocionada mientras abrazaba a Jasper su novio. El cual era de igual manera muy atractivo con sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio, no era de esperarse que ambos terminen casados… Esta Rosalie no se queda atrás, era la mujer más hermoso que e conocido ni Tanya se acercaba a su belleza. – Desde ahora ella se va a sentar con nosotros.

- Hay Alice como te gusta recoger perritos abandonados. Me dijo despectivamente esta Rosalie. No puede aguantar tal desprecio en su voz asi que me levanta y Salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude, solo escuchaba a Alice y a Edward gritarme; entre al baño más cercano y me encerré en uno de ello, porque me dolía su desprecio, si no la conozco. Hacía más de dos semanas que no me lastimaba, pero saque a mi amigo, levante la manga de mi sudadera y lo deslice sobre la misma herida que apenas empezaba a cicatrizar. Después de que dejo de sangrar me lave y salí a mi siguiente clase.

Estaba caminando asía mi casa, cuando esta Alice me alcanzo.

- Bella espera, quiero disculparme por lo que dijo Rosalie, ella no tiene tacto pero te aseguro que no quiso decirlo así.

- Alice ya está olvidado, la esquive para seguir caminando.

- Bueno está bien entonces de veo mañana en el comedor. ¿Qué? Estaba loca o que.

- No pienso sentarme con tigo, ni con tus amigo, te has puesto a pensar que no me gusta la compañía, me gusta estar sola, y no necesito de tus amigos ni de ti, Alice no quiero ser grosera pero en verdad no quiero tu amistad. Estaba a punto de gritar de frustración mientras veía como sus ojos se llenaban de lagriman. – Alice por favor no llores, nose por que te tomas tantas molestias por una persona como yo, no valgo ni una de tus lagrimas Alice, busca a alguien más, sé que cualquier chica estaría gustosa de ser tu amiga. No pude más así que la abrase. O por Dios, como necesitaba un abraso, no se en que momento me di cuenta que estaba llorando. – Vamos Alice, vamos a mi casa… si no la gente va a pensar que estamos locas. La solté y le tome de la mano para que caminara con migo. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, mientras llegábamos a mi cuarto, afortunadamente mi mama y Phil no estaban. – Alice te pido disculpas, pero así soy… y… pues… como le decía que necesita esta soledad.

- Bella quien te lastimo.

Yo solo me le quede viendo, como era posible que me preguntara eso. Por favor señor no me hagas que recuerde, por favor. De repente caí de rodillas y tape mis ojos, no quería que me viera llorar; quería gritarle que no le interesaba pero quería también que alguien me escuchara. Solo sentí que alguien me abrazaba y ya no pude contenerme, grite y llore como nunca lo había hecho.

Desde ese día Alice y yo nos volvimos amigas, después de que termine de llorar y gritar solo me arrollo y se durmió con migo. Además no volvió a mencionarlo lo cual le agradecí, ya que no está lista para que lo supiera.

Mi relación con los Hale y Cullen fue mejorando pero aun buscaba estar sola. Edward se volvió algo así como mi guardián, pues Emmett no dejaba de molerme y el me defendía sobre todo de Rosalie que a pesar de todo no le gustaba del todo que yo me sentara a veces con ellos. No puedo decir del todo que empezaba en confiar en las persona pero por lo menos no me sentía ya tan sola.

Este Jacob decía que me estaba dando la fiebre Cullen, todavía no comprendía por que Jacob adiaba a los Cullen, pero para ser sincera, ellos eran grandes personas. Solía salir de compras con las Chicas, Alice y Rosalie, que después se disculpó por como contesto pero dijo que después de un tiempo de conocerla comprendería su carácter, el cual era sarcástico y algo frio. Poco a poco logre abrirme con ella.

Jasper era el más extraño de todos, ha beses pensaba que él podía saber en cómo me siento. Por que cuando me sentía triste siempre así un comentario para hacerme reír o cuando estaba harta de tantas cosas solo me daba un ligero abrazo que me dejaba más tranquila. También estaba Emmett él era o es más bien es la persona más tierna que e conocido a veces me pregunto cómo puede estar con alguien tan frio como Rosalie pero él dice que no podía haber escogido a otro hielo en el Polo norte.

El último de los Cullen era mi mejor pesadilla, a pesar de ser el hombre más atractivo que e conocido, el a la vez es la persona más tímida casi como yo, las chicas técnicamente se le caen por donde pasa pero él dice que ya ha conocido a la chica de sus sueños así que no necesita ver a alguien más, ella chica debe de ser la más afortunada por tenerlo y a la vez la odio por ello.

Solo espero que la cosas no cambien, no se que haría si de repente ocurriera algo que lo arruinara, mas ahora que viene las vacaciones, tal vez ellos no querrán saber nada de mi cuanto regresemos. Es algo que si pasa se que no voy a poder superarlo, mi corazón sé quebro gracias a Tanya, Irina y James, Pero si los Hale y Cullen me dejaran sola literalmente estaría destruida. No sé cómo me permití en volver a confiar en alguien.

-Hermosa despierta. Dijo una voz aterciopelada en mi oído. Al principio cuando así eso me asustaba pero luego de un tiempo era como si mi cuerpo conociera que él no era peligroso y yo solo me sonrojaba.

- Hola Edward… Le dije mientras él se sentaba junto a mí en mi ya conocido lugar del jardín. El solo se sentaba junto a mi, con su brazo sobre mis hombros, el decía que no quería molestarme pero que necesitaba estar con migo, por eso solo se sentaba, me abrazaba y guardaba silencio. Al principio me sentía incomoda pero después era muy agradable. Solo los dos sentados abrazados, como dos buenos amigos, sip amigos.

- ¿Que pasa?

- Emm Nada, porque lo dices,

- Te pusiste tensa, si te molesta me voy, Hizo ademan de levantarse, pero lo detuve.

- No me moleta, por favor quédate. No pude evitarlo, me sonrojé.

- Me gustan tus sonrojos, Paso sus dedos por mi mejilla. – Bella me preguntaba sip.. tu … quieireas bueno… Que pinas.

- No comprendí, que decías.

- ¿Te gustaría salir con migo? Que, no puede ser, el chico más sexi de todo el instituto, me invito a salir, y yo no lo merezco, - Por favor di algo.

- Edward te agradezco, pero no creo que sea una buena idea, porque no invitas a alguien más… como a Kate, ella estaría encantada de salir con tigo. Por favor que no me haga caso.

- Porque siempre haces eso….

- Como no comprendo, a que te refieres.

- Porque cada vez que alguien te hace un cumplido, siempre dices que hay alguien mejor que tú, Kate no me gusta, tú me gustas por eso quiero salir con tigo, Bella... dijo mientras tomaba mis manos.- Eres las chica más increíble que he conocido y para mí sería un honor que aceptaras salir con migo, sé que no soy lo suficiente bueno para ti, pero… que el no era lo bueno para …

- Edward por favor no digas esas cosas, tu eres el chico con el, cualquier chica quisiera tener…Yo solo creo que tu deberías en…

- No vengas con que alguien más, solo tienes que decir Si o No…

- Yo .. yo Edward es que debes.

- Solo di Si o No…

- ….. Sip…

- O Bella gracias, paso por ti el Sábado… Se levantó y se fue... nunca lo había visto tan feliz, en verdad el sentirá algo por mi.

Que acabo de Hacer, acepte salir con Edward Cullen… por que siento que esto es el inicio del fin.

* * *

><p>Saluditos y Besos a todas ustedes…<p>

**Sobre todo a _CaroBereCullen_ y janalez ...**

Espero sus **Reviews**... Plisss


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Que acabo de Hacer, acepte salir con Edward Cullen… por que siento que esto es el inicio del fin.<p>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8<p>

Grave Error

Bueno hoy era Sábado, francamente desee que este día nunca llegara, no se porque le dije que SI, esto es un error. No puedo ir, mejor le marco y le digo que estoy enferma, si o ya se le dijo que fue a ver a mi papa no. Ah no puedo hacerlo, una parte de mi quiere darle la oportunidad de entrar y otra no quiere salir de aquí.

- Bella hija puedo pasar. Genial lo que faltaba mi mamá.

- Si pasa.

- ¿Que pasa?, parece q no hubieras dormido en toda la noche. A que razón tenia desde ayer me esta torturando esto. – Vas a Salir.

- Si mamá Edward va a venir por mí para ir al cine. Desde hace una tiempo mi mama sabia sobre los Cullen y Hale. Ella se pudo muy contenta de que por fin me estuviera adaptando.

- Vaya así que te gusta ese chico, y dime ya encontraste algo que ponerte.

- No mamá por eso estoy tan frustrada no tengo nada que ponerme.

- Porqué no te pones este vestido te veras hermosa con el adema deja mucha piel a la vista. Si era hermoso pero como anoche el estrés y la frustración no me dejaban dormir tuve que recurrir a mi "amigo."

- No lo creo pero mejor dime como esta mi hermanito… Solo espero que esto funcione y no empieza a querer saber más sobre mi salida.

Recuerdo que antes de venir a NY, deseaba de todo corazón que por fin fuera el día en el que conociera aquella persona que en cuanto nuestros ojos se encontraran sabría que lo amaba, pero después de lo que paso ya no deseo eso lo único que quiero es olvidar lo que me paso con James pero una vez que conocí a Edward supe que era él. Por eso lo evitaba, pero ya no puedo mantenerme alejada de él. Nunca creí en ti pero Dios si existes por favor no permitas que él se entere lo que me paso y si él no me quiere ayúdame a olvidarlo. Por favor Dios.

- Bella estas escuchándome?.

- Mmm ... lo siento pero no te escuche.

- Si ya me di cuenta creo que será mejor que me vaya para que sigas preparándote.

Mi mamá salió de mi habitación, vi el reloj de mi buro y me di cuenta que faltaba menos de una hora para que Edward llegara así que será mejor que tome una decisión ahora de lo que voy a ponerme.

- Si pasa ahora le llamo, Bella hija de busca un apuesto joven.

- Hola Edward. Fue lo único que le pude decir una ves que lo vi en la entrada de mi casa. Dios se veía tan atractivo con su pelo despeinado, unos jeans obscuros y una camisa que se pegaba a su cuerpo.

- Hola Bella te ves hermosa. Como deseaba que eso fuera verdad, después de mucho rato me puso lo primero que encontré, unos jeans algo gastados y una blusa polo azul. Junto con una sudadera azul rey. Bueno no era precisamente un gran atuendo pero era algo. – Nos vamos.

- Así Claro vamos, mamá te veo mas tarde. No comentamos nada mientras bajamos por el elevador, me abrió la puerta del copiloto para que pudiera sentarme. – ¿Y que películas vamos a ver?

- La verdad no lo se, escoge tu, respondió mientras nos bajamos de su auto.

- Que te parece esa de acción. La verdad no quería cursilerías.

-Ok. Espérame aquí mientras compro los boletos.

Mientras decía eso el paso su mano por mi mejilla, en cuanto se fue trate de recuperar la respiración, ahhh por que tenia q ser tan perfecto. No llevaba esperando ni cinco minutos cuando empecé a escuchar unas risas conocidas. No se cuantas veces se puede romper una corazón, vi a Edward riéndose con Heidi, eran la pareja perfecta, Heidi era una de las chicas mas hermosas de la escuela, traía un hermoso vestido muy corto, pero lo que mas me dolió fue que ella se le acercaba al oído y ambos reían, no se porque me invito Edward a mi si puede estar con alguien como ella, el gran nudo de mi garganta crecía conforme los veía. Quería llegar y decirle a Heidi que Edward estaba con migo y que se alejara de él, pero no tenia ningún derecho para hacerlo, además lo mas probable que Edward se iría con ella, pues claro ella es perfecta y yo estoy rota. No pude seguir viendo, fue directo al baño, quería gritar de dolor pero eso no solucionaría nada, seguiría siendo la misma chica usada y rota y Heidi seguiría siendo perfecta. Tome mi bolso y saque a mi amigo, tenia que hacerlo si no quería explotar, quite el vendaje que me hice antes de Salir por la herida de ayer y la deslice profundamente, creo nunca haberlo hecho tan intensamente pero en verdad quería dejas de sentir como mi corazón se quebraba mas. Una vez que el dolor disminuyo ya que nunca se iba, me pude el vendaje y salí. Había tomado la decisión que si Edward seguía con Heidi tomaría un taxi, supongo que no se daría ni cuanta.

- Bella donde estabas pensé que te habían ido. Vaya por que sonaba preocupado, quería decirle que lo vi, quería gritarle que era un ahhh…. Pero yo no soy nadie para reclamarle nada, lo mas probable es que Alice lo haya obligado a venir con migo.

- Lo siento pase al tocador, trate que mi voz no sonara extraña.

- Vamos la Película ya empezó. Tomo mi mano para que lo siguiera pero yo solo lo solté no quería sentirlo, no quería que fuera dulce mientras mi corazón sangraba.

- Si vamos, tome la delantera el no dijo nada pero note que se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada. Busque los asientos, deseando que esto termine pronto. Y así pasamos casi una hora y media, como si fuéramos dos completos extraños, el en ocasiones trataba de hacer algún comentario pero yo solo sonreía, que mas podía hacer.

- Pensé que iba a estar mejor, pero la verdad no estuvo tan interesante, o tu ¿como vez? Comento mientras salíamos de la sala.

- Pues la verdad si estuvo algo aburrida, si supiera que no puse ninguna atención, solo quiero llegar a mi casa y hacer como que este día no existe. – Bueno creo que será mejor que me lleves a mi cas ya se hizo algo tarde.

- Ya te quieres ir, pensaba invitarte a cenar. Porque sigue insistiendo en pasar tiempo con migo, por que no esta feliz de que ya no tenga que pasar tiempo con migo.

- La verdad no tengo nada de hambre, pero muchas gracias.

- Bueno si no quieres ir a cenar, podemos ir a la Fiesta de Heidi que esta dando en su casa. Bingo pues claro quería pasar tiempo con ella.

- No soy mucho de fiestas pero después de dejarme poder ir tú a la fiesta para que no pierdas la oportunidad.

- Por qué creo que te quieres deshacer de mi, tan mala compañía soy. Dijo con tristeza.

- No como crees, si no que… mira Edward te agradezco que me hayas invitado pero yo no soy buena compañía, no me gustan las fiestas, los antros para resumir, los lugares ruidosos. Pero no quiero que tu pierdas la oportunidad de ir, además a mi no me invitaron y supongo que Heidi espera que vayas solo, no con una chica como yo.

- A que te refieres con chicas como tu? No entiendo, explícate. Porque no entiende que los estoy dejando ir, que quiero que sea feliz y que la única manera que lo sea es si esta con cualquiera que no sea yo.

- Pues de las que le gustan la fiesta y pues…. De repente mi celular sonó. - Espera Edward es de mi madre, - Si mamá que pasa…

- Hola Bella soy Phil, Renne tuvo un sangrado y estamos en el Hospital North General.

- El bebe esta bien y mi mamá.

- Tu mamá esta dentro de lo que cabe bien pero el bebe, bueno estamos esperando los resultados pero tu mamá quiere que estés aquí con nosotros.

- Muy buen Phil, ahora tomo taxi y voy para allá, nos vemos. No puede estar pasando esto mi mamá no soportaría si perdió al bebé.

- Bella esta todo bien. Por un momento me olvide de Edward.

- Lo siento Edward pero mi mamá esta en el Hospital, gracias nuevamente pero tengo que ir con ella.

- No te preocupes yo te llevo.

- Gracias Edward pero seria mucha molestia, le decía mientras detenía un taxi. – No quiero arruinar tus planes de esta noche. El tomo mi brazo y para ser honesta dolió pues dio gusto en donde me hice el corte, al darse cuando me soltó como si mi piel le quemara.

- Lo siento, no quería lastimarte. Quería reír y decirle que ya no me podía lastimar más. Pero sé que no era su intención, no podía obligarlo a que me quisiera. – No me molesta y los planes que tenía eran contigo. Lo último lo dijo lentamente.

- Muchas gracias pero prefiero ir sola, no vemos el lunes en la Escuela. Me despedía mientras me subía al taxi. – por favor al Hospital North General.

* * *

><p>Prometo continuar y Terminar la Historia. Pero deseo de su ayuda.<p>

Saludos y Gracias por sus Alerts.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>– Muchas gracias pero prefiero ir sola, no vemos el lunes en la Escuela. Me despedía mientras me subía al taxi. – por favor al Hospital North General.<p>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9<p>

Sueños Rotos

Esta había sido la semana mas larga de toda mi vida, una vez que tome el taxi para ir con mi madre, me prometí en no creer en los finales felices, Edward era perfecto y lo menos que merecía era una mujer perfecta. Y francamente ahora en lo único que pienso es en la saludo de mi madre, todavía recuerdo lo que paso hace una semana.

Cuando llegue al Hospital North General, me encontré con Phil en el área de espera, nunca lo había visto tan preocupado.

- Phil, dime como esta mi madre. Por un momento deje de compadecerme y me centre en mi madre.

- Todavía no me dicen nada.

- Pero dime que paso. Me senté junto a él.

- Estábamos viendo una película cuenta tu madre se paro para ir al baño, luego escuche que gritaba, acudir a ella, pero estaba tan alterada que no me abría la puerta así que tuve que derribar la puerta del baño, ella estaba llorando le pregunta que pasaba pero una vez que me acerque a ella me di cuenta que estaba sentada sobre un charco de sangre, solo decía no por favor mi bebe no, eso me rompió el corazón pero lo primero que pense fue en llevarla al hospital así que lo único que hice fue cargarla y venir asta acá. O Bella no sé que voy a hacer si los pierdo.

Lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo, se veía tan desolado. Solo esperaba que mi madre y mi hermanito estuvieran bien. No se cuanto tiempo no las pasamos así abrazados.

- Señor Dwyer soy el Doctor Christiaan Barnard.

- Como esta mi esposa y mi hijo?

- Creo que será mejor que tome asiento.

- Dígame como están?. Le grito al doctor

- Phil tranquilo déjalo hablar. Lo menor que quería es que Phil golpeara al Doctor.

- Si Bella tienes razón lo siento, perdóneme Doctor Bernard

- No se preocupe, comprendo por que esta pasando pero recuerde que debe ser fuerte por su esposa.

- Por favor Doctor puede ir al grano. Me estaba chocando tanta demora por parte del medico.

- Si claro, bueno su esposa se encuentra en recuperación le tuvimos que dar un sedante pues estaba muy nerviosa y eso no ayudaba en nada.

- A caso ella perdió él bebe. A porque los doctores no son mas directos.

- La señora Dwyer llego con un desprendimiento de la placenta, afortunadamente la trajeron a tiempo y pudimos evitar un aborto. Debido a que se encontraba en su sexto mes esto puedo traer consecuencias mas graves.

- Entonces todo estará bien?

- Señor Dwyer con los cuidados adecuados y el reposo total de su esposa, no va a ver mayor complicación. Una vez que el doctor dijo esas palabras mi alma descanso.

- O muchas gracias doctor cree que puedo verla. Phil estaba desesperado por estar con ella.

- Si claro, creo que será mejor que este ahí cuando despierta, la Señora Dwyer se puso tan nerviosa cuando despertó de la anestesia que no nos permitió decirle que todo estaba bien pues tuvimos que volver a dormirla, pero síganme.

Una vez adentro pude ver a mi madre dormida, se veía un poco pálida, Phil llego junto a ella y beso su rosto. La verdad medio envidia, yo nunca podre estar con un hombre que me valore como Phil valora a mi madre, pero aun así me alegro que al menos ella haya encontrado a su alma gemela. Después de dos horas vi desde el sofá donde estaba sentada que mi mama se empezó a mover. Inmediatamente Phil apretó más fuerte su mano ya que desde que llegamos no la había soltado.

- Amor como te sientes.

- O Phil lo siento, por favor perdóname. Mi madre empezó a llorar.

- Sshhh Tranquila amor todo esta bien, nuestro hijo y tu están bien. Mi madre poso su mano en su vientre y se dio cuenta que mi hermanito seguía ahí.

- Pero… yo… había tanta sangre.

- Tranquila, todo esta bien, solo debes relajarte eso no le hace bien al bebe. Esas simples palabras la relajaron e inmediatamente dejo de llorar. Phil le respondió con un dulce beso mientras ambos tomados de sus manos las ponían sobre el vientre mi madre, en ese instante me di cuanta que a pesar de llevar la misma sangre de mi madre, yo no pertenecía a esta familia. Una lagrima escapo pero rápidamente la limpie, no creo que sea muy bueno que mi madre ahora se preocupe por mi.

Eso ya hace una semana, desde entonces e tratado de ayudar a mi madre en todo lo que e podido, pero a pesar de todo esta molesta por que el medico le dijo que no se podía levantar de la cama solo para lo esencial que era al baño. Únicamente estaba tranquila cuando Phil estaba con ella, por eso Phil estaba organizando para estas vacaciones ir a Florida, para que así ambos se relajaran. Por ello creo que será buena idea que estas vacaciones me vaya con Charlie, la verdad no quiero entrometerme en su relación con Phil. Al principio a mi madre no le pareció buena idea pero respeto mi decisión.

Afortunadamente no me e presentado en la escuela, mi madre no estaba de acuerdo pero le dije que como era la ultima semana antes de las vacaciones no iba a tener mayor problema. Lo ultimo que quería era ver a Edward, por mucho que lo quería no iba a soportar verlo con otra.

Cada día que pasaba mi corazón destrozado sufría, no había sabido nada de Edward desde nuestra cita, solo había recibido una llamada de Alice para saber porque no había ido a la escuela, tuve que contarle lo que paso, a pesar de ello ella quería venir a la casa a ver a mi madre pero logre convencerla que no era oportuno ya que todavía estaba delicada. Por Alice supe que los Cullen saldrían de viaje a Italia a pasar estas Vacaciones, afortunadamente ella nunca menciono mi cita con Edward. Una parte de mi quería preguntarle como esta él y sobre todo deseaba preguntarle si Edward había ido a la fiesta de Heidi pero de que serviría, yo no era digna de él. Es mejor dejarlo libre para que pueda buscar a su chica perfecta.

Ahora mismo me encontraba en el supermercado comprando algunos ingredientes para preparar la cena, Phil decía que por eso teníamos un ama de llaves pero la verdad cocinar me relajaba y era una manera de retribuirle por todo lo que había hecho por nosotras. Me estaba dirigiendo asía las cajas cuando llegue escuche una vos muy familiar.

- Vamos Edward que te cuesta acompañarme. A donde quería llevar Alice a Edward me pregunte.

- No Alice, no creo que sea una buena idea.

- Solo vamos a despedirnos y ya.

- Alice no creo que sea lo correcto en este momento.

- Pero solo nos vamos a demorar unos 15 minutos.

- Vasta Alice suficiente tortura fue haberle pedido que saliera conmigo. A caso hablaban de mí.

- No creo que haya sido tan mal salir con Bella. Si estaban hablando de mí.- Además solo necesitabas una empujoncito.

- Si tienes razón no fue mal, fue una tortura. Así que tenia razón, nunca le guste, solo lo hizo como un favor a su hermana y yo tan tonta pensando que… Ya no tiene importancia total el resultado es el mismo. - Es la ultima vez que apuesto contigo. Así que la cita era producto de una apuesta contra Alice.

- Hay hermanito ya debes de saber que nadie debe apostar contra Alice Mary Cullen. No quise seguir escuchando, me fui a casa; quería estar enojada con Edward pero no podía culparlo por no sentirse atraído por mi. Estoy sucia, no soy bella y ya estoy usada, que hombre me querrá.

Acabábamos de terminar de cenar, Phil se ofreció a lavar los platos pero le pedí que me dejara hacerlo, era la única manera de sentirme útil. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que estaba sonando el teléfono.

- Si bueno!

- O buenas noches señorita Swan, tenemos en recepción dos jóvenes queriendo subir, pero por órdenes del señor Dwyer, le comente que no era posible pero los jóvenes Cullen insisten en verla.

- O si claro, bajo en un minuto gracias! De seguro era Alice y Edward. Ahora que querían. Tome el ascensor, una vez que las puertas se abrieron Alice estaba técnicamente regañando al pobre vigilante del edificio, mientras que Edward caminada de un lado a otro del vestíbulo.

- Como es posible que nos traten así, que no se da cuenta que somos su amigo…

- Alice basta, ellos solo siguen órdenes de Phil, la regañe.

- Bella! Llego y me abrazo. – Como tas? Y tu mama y él bebe?

- Alice respira y bueno lamento no poderlos recibir arriba pero si hay ruido mi mama se inquieta. Y no te preocupes como te mencioné mi madre y mi hermano, están bien.

- Y tu Bella estas bien?. Me pregunto Edward con sus ojos verde brillante fijos en mí.

- Si gracias por preguntar. Por la tarde había tomado la decisión de tratarlo como un amigo más, sin rencores.

- Bueno Bella solo venimos a despedirnos, mañana sale nuestro vuelo y bueno no quería irnos así. Me dijo Alice con su ya característica sonrisa. – Claro me no dudes en llamarnos por si necesitas algo.

- Muchas gracias Alice, espero se la pasen bien y diviértanse mucho. Que más les podía decir.

- Bella estas segura que estas bien.

- Si Edward estoy bien solo algo cansada tuve un día muy pesado.

- Alice me permites un momento con Bella. O por favor que Alice no acepte no estoy lista para enfrentarlo.

- Si claro te espero en el auto. Bella nos vemos en unas semanas cualquier cosa me hablas. Me dio un fuerte abrazo y salió.

- Segura que estas bien, volvió a preguntar mientras pasaba su mano por mi mejilla.

- Deja de preguntar me haces sentir incomoda.

- Lo siento, pero la verdad me preocupo por ti, eres muy importante para mí y bueno sobre la salida del sábado bueno yo quería… Que acaso iba a decirme que lamentaba haberme pedido que saliera con el y que quería que las cosas no se pusieran raras entre nosotros. – Bella estas escuchándome.

- Perdón me perdí por un momento.

- Eses muy despistada sabias. Y me deslumbro con su gran sonrisa. – Lamento que nuestra cita se haya salido como esperabas.

- Si bueno, son cosas que pasan. No quería verlo a los ojos.

- Bella si necesitas algo solo llame y si es necesario tomare un vuelo para llegar a ti. Por esta clase de acciones yo nunca podre estar con Edward, él era tan tierno, cariñoso, era todo un caballero, era atractivo.

- Gracias Edward y lamento que nuestra cita no haya salido como tu querías.

Una vez que me despedí de él, me fui a mi cuarto. Decidí darme una ducha para pensar en lo que había pasado hace un momento. Por primera vez desde lo ocurrido con James desee contárselo a alguien, necesitaba que el dolor que hay en mi pecho salga, no quiero ahogarme en tanto sufrimiento. Porque James, por que me hiciste esto, yo que nunca que te hice nada para que me tratara como la peor escoria.

Llore durante toda la noche, y deseaba de todo corazón que al despertar todo este dolor se haya ido.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí les traído siguiente Capitulo, espero les guste.<p>

Si quieren ver algo mas, como acción, drama o romance, avísenme y por ustedes lo hago.

Saluditos y Gracias por sus Alert.

A por cierto pasen a mi Perfile, les tengo una sorpresita…si quieren mas también avísenme.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Una vez que me despedí de él, me fui a mi cuarto. Decidí darme una ducha para pensar en lo que había pasado hace un momento. Por primera vez desde lo ocurrido con James desee contárselo a alguien, necesitaba que el dolor que hay en mi pecho salga, no quiero ahogarme en tanto sufrimiento. Porque James, por que me hiciste esto, yo que nunca que te hice nada para que me tratara como la peor escoria.<p>

Llore durante toda la noche, y deseaba de todo corazón que al despertar todo este dolor se haya ido.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

**Tristes recuerdos**

Llevaba una semana en Forks, Charlie se ha estado portando de una manera muy extraña conmigo, desde que llegue no me ha dejado a sola. A tratado de hablar conmigo pero siempre algo lo detiene. A veces creo que él sabe algo de lo que me paso y francamente me aterra pensar que lo sepa.

- Bella ya llegue. Otra vez temprano; no es que me moleste pero francamente es muy extraño.

- Vaya papa otra vez temprano. Voy a pensar que Forks es un lugar mucho mas tranquilo de lo que esperaba.

- Es la ventaja de ser el sheriff... Charlie solía ser muy serio pero uno que otro día solía bromear.

- jajá que gracioso... Pero tendrás que esperar pues todavía no tengo la cena.

-No te preocupes, ya que haz preparado la cena toda la semana, te mereces un premio. Así que arréglate que vamos a cenar a Port Angels. Durante todo este tiempo mi padre nunca me había invitado.

- No es necesario que lo hagas...

-Déjame complacerte y anda salimos en 20 min.

Decidí no discutir con el así que fui cambiarme.

Durante la cena me la pase muy bien, normalmente Charle suele ser muy silencioso y eso me incómoda pero hoy creo que conocí un poco más a mi papá.

- Muchas gracias por la cena...Le dije mientras nos dirigíamos a casa...

-No tienes por qué agradecer me nada, debí de ser un mejor padre. Porqué de repente se puso tan serio.

-Papá no digas eso. Eres él único padre que yo hubiera querido, tú siempre...

-Bella, hija me tienes confianza? Lo dijo en un tono que no me daba buena espina.

- Por que estás tan serio y que clase de pregunta es esa… eres mi papá, claro que te tengo confianza. Esto no me estaba gustando hace un minuto estábamos riendo y ahora él se está parando a mitad de la carrera.- Papá que haces por que te detienes?

- Hija tú eres lo más importante en mi vida y quiero que me cuentes que pasó en Arizona. A estas alturas mi corazón corría a mil x hora.

- Nada pasó, sólo me mude a NY. Por favor que no siga preguntando.

- Bella soy tú padre y quiero que seas honesta conmigo, desde que llegaste no as mencionado en ningún momento a tus amigas Tanya y la otra chica como se llamaba Irina claro, cuando llegaste después de la boda de tu mamá estabas triste, deprimida y todas las noches tenias pesadillas… yo bueno al principio pensé que tú comportamiento se debía al cambio de entorno pero tus pesadillas no eran normales; hija sé que alguien te lastimó y quiero que me digas quién fue...

-Papá no a pasado nada yo… Bueno Tanya e Irina no me hablaron después de mí… de que se enteraron de mi mudanza a NY… y sobre las pesadillas estoy bien, al principio fue difícil por todo lo que tuve que dejar pero ahora estoy mejor... Yo...

-Bella necesito saberlo, todo lo que me estas diciendo no es motivo para ver como estabas y como haz cambiado ahora, tus ojos no brillan, te haz vuelto mas callada y a veces cuando te veo siento que no puedes ni siquiera permanecer en pie… algo te esta lastimando y quiero saber que es… recuerda que soy un policía entrenado... Yo tengo una teoría pero quiero que tu me lo cuentes...

Ya a estas alturas yo estaba llorando, conocía a mi papá y sabía que no iba a dejar él tema hasta que no se lo contara todo. Era muy cabezota.

- Por favor papá no sigas. Lloraba como hace mucho no lo hacia.

- A caso Phil es el causante de esto… Vi la agresividad en sus ojos, lo último que quería era lastimar a personas inocentes.

- No papá como crees él nunca haría algo para lastimarme ama mucho a Rene… Le grite

- Hija te quiero y no importa que pasó, sólo quiero que ayudarte con esa carga tan grande que tú misma te pusiste. Mi papá me tenía en sus brazos y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que corresponderle. Una vez que me tranquilice, mi papa tomo mi rostro en sus manos y fue ahí donde me di cuenta que ya no podía seguir callando esto que me ahogaba día a día, sobre todo por que mi papa tenia sus ojos llenos de lagrimas cosas que en mis 18 años nunca lo había visto así.

- Oh papa … Me violaron! Por favor que no me odie fue lo único que puede pensar mientras mi papa me abrazaba como si fuera un bebe.

El día de ayer fue el día mas largo de mi vida. Ahora me encontraba en mi cuarto, pensando que tengo al mejor padre del mundo, como pude llegar a pensar que mi papá me daría la espalda sí sabía que me habían violado... Que fácil resulta ahora decirlo y pensar en ello. Una vez que le conté a mi papá todo me costó trabajo convencerlo para que no pusiera una demanda contra James, pero ahora tengo que ir al psicólogo, fue la única manera para evitar que mi papá le contará a mi mamá, además su salud es muy frágil y no quiero ser la consecuencia de que pierda a mi hermanito.

- Bella... puedo pasar.

- Claro pasa,… mi voz apenas se alcanzo a escuchar.

- Hija, ya llame al Hospital de Forks para pedir cita con el Psicólogo, el Martes nos espera a las 10:00 am. Dijo esto mientras tomaba asiento en mi cama y me acariciaba el cabello como cuento era una niña, solo pude soltar un suspiro y asentí con la cabeza, ya que hace poco deje de llorar y no quería iniciar de nuevo. – Bella sabes que hago esto por ti verdad?... Volví a asentir con la cabella…- Te quiero Isabella.

Y salió de mi habitación. Dejándome con mis pensamientos, francamente no me encontraba muy bien, cada vez que cerraba lo ojos veía a James encima de mi, jadeando y disiento que era demasiado estrecha…Sacudí mi cabeza no quería esas imágenes en mi mente. Tome mi celular y lo vi apagado, fue ahí cuando recordé que desde que llegue a Forks tome la decisión de apagarlo, pues no quería saber nada de Edward o Alice. Edward era otra persona de la cual quería olvidar, no puedo creer que después de 6 meses él se haya metido en mi corazón, quiero expulsarlo, no merezco que él me ame, aunque francamente creo que lo único que quiere de mi es mi amistad, es demasiado bueno y espero de todo corazón que en este viaje a Italia encuentre el amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya pasaron a mi Perfile?<strong>

**Saluditos y Espero les Guste ...  
><strong>


End file.
